


Alliance Boys

by Commander_Ferro



Series: Alliance Marines [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Ferro/pseuds/Commander_Ferro
Summary: The story of two Alliance marines.  Takes place immediately following the Reaper War with flashbacks to how they first met.





	1. Alliance Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I've had to repost this multiple times due to AO3 double posting chapters and not posting others. Fingers crossed that it works this time!
> 
> Commander Shepard does not appear in this story, though does get a reference.
> 
> Minor revisions for grammar and lining up the ranking system with all stories.

"Alliance Boys"

Finn lay in the rubble. He hurt everywhere. Like everyone on Earth, he’d see the Reapers fall. Some kind of red energy hit and knocked them out. All the husks, and alien variants, simply disintegrated. No one knew how it had happened but a squad, including the indomitable Commander Shepard, had headed to the beam that was believed would take them to the Citadel, now in Earth orbit. He fought to protect the galaxy, even when he was doubted and vilified, even when he had to go to the enemy to stop this threat. Yet, he was there, the only hope, and it was thought that he had done something on the Citadel. Whatever, or whoever, was responsible had put an end to the Reapers, or at least on Earth.

Once the relief set in, Finn’s thoughts drifted elsewhere, to Charlie. He had no idea where he was. Though well-trained with a sniper rifle, Charlie was an Infiltrator and often found himself up close and personal with the enemy. Last he’d heard, Charlie was attempting to free humans in what were essentially Reaper concentration camps. That scared the shit out of him. If he were there, he could be indoctrinated. If that happened, they could have turned him against his fellows or even made him kill himself. And what did it mean if someone was indoctrinated but the Reapers were dead? Would they still try to aid the Reapers, even though they were dead, or would they be free? Finn didn’t like to think about it, didn’t want to even imagine it. All he wanted right now was to hold Charlie in his arms again and never let go.

But there was work to do, no matter how much his body ached. As an Adept, Finn was among those who could help clear rubble with his biotics. He was well-trained at the Ascension Project, originally given an L4 implant, which was more powerful and safer than prior models. Just last year he had upgraded to an L5x, which nearly made him a match for an asari. All of which meant he could, in context of the current situation, lift heavier objects and not tire as quickly. Unfortunately, he was already dead tired, but he knew he couldn’t rest. He was needed.

Finn hauled himself off the ground, getting a hand from one of his squadmates before he tumbled.

“Easy, Walsh,” Wilkins said to him. “Have a protein bar. You’ll need it.”

Finn nodded and accepted the bar, tearing the wrapper off of it. Normally, he’d pocket that wrapper but with all the destruction is wasn’t going to make much of a difference.

“Thanks, Wilkins. I’m going to need it.” Even in this day and age, the Irish accent was evident. When different regions on Earth had started to assert their nationality, Irish - or Gaelic, as most of the world called it - came back in fashion. Finn was raised on Irish but had also learned English with an accent particular to County Clare in the Province of Munster. Not that it much mattered given his language implant, but the accent still showed through, even in translation.

He and other biotics spent the next several hours moving debris, looking for survivors, and helping however they could. It was easier to biotically lift an injured person off the ground than to physically pick them up. Eventually, though, exhaustion set in. It was too much of a strain to continue and, frankly, they hadn’t rested for nearly a day, given the fighting with Reaper forces and then the search and rescue.

Still, Finn couldn’t take a rest quite yet. Communication wasn’t fully functioning but it wasn’t gone. He had to see if there was any news and went to the most senior ranking Alliance officer in the vicinity, Major Thomas Wycombe. 

“Sir,” Finn said as he approached, offering a salute, which was returned.

“What can I do for you, uh,” the Major began, not really knowing who Finn was. Things were a mess and at this point marines fell under the command of whoever happened to have the highest rank.

“Sgt. Walsh, sir.”

“What is it you want, Walsh? I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, sir. I’m about to take some rack time but I, uh, was wondering if you could find out the status of another service member. Sgt. Charlie Renault, Commando Infiltrator. Last known mission to free humans from one of the Reaper camps.”

Wycombe took a deep breath. It wasn’t the first request of this type to be made and surely wouldn’t be the last. Yet, morale was needed now more than ever. These marines were overworked, underfed and barely had time to rest. If they were to keep going, they needed information, good or bad. He didn’t know what Finn’s reason was for finding the other man but he could make a few guesses.

“I’ll see what I can find out. It may be difficult. Yours isn’t the only request and communication is spotty at best.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Eat and rest. Perhaps I’ll find something out. Dismissed.”

Another set of salutes and Finn headed out.

 

Finn ate and then tried to get some sleep. Despite his exhaustion, he was having a difficult time drifting off. He was worried about Charlie, wondering if he’d ever get to see him again.

That brought Finn back to their first meeting, and that was a hell of a story. It wasn't anything that anyone would ever have thought would lead to a relationship. 

Finn had gone to a sex party. He loved sex and loved to get fucked up. He had been using Hallex. It gave him heightened senses and extreme euphoria. The combination was mind blowing. From what he understood, nothing like that had existed on Earth until joining the galactic community. 

When Charlie entered the room, Finn was on a bed with two cocks in his ass. The Hallex overcame any feeling of discomfort he might have had, instead giving him intense pleasure. Charlie smirked when he saw the scene, walked up in front of Finn, dropped his trousers and stuck his cock in Finn’s mouth. Finn didn't even hesitate, sucking on it like he was a starving man getting food at last. Then again, Finn didn't even know who was inside his ass and really didn't care.

After several minutes, one of the guys fucking him tensed up and unloaded inside of him. The other kept going. Realizing an opportunity, Charlie pulled out and took the place of the first man. Then the other came and pushed Finn off of him so he could get up. No one else took his place but Charlie didn't mind. That ass was slick with cum and that made the whole affair nice and easy. Charlie took his time, not in a rush to get off and get out. He did notice a lot of the others were drifting out, leaving just a few stragglers finishing up with whoever they happened to be with. 

Not long after, Charlie dumped his load inside of Finn and pulled out. Finn didn't move from that position, clearly waiting for someone else to take Charlie's place. Charlie could see that Finn wasn't lucid and it was unlikely that anyone was going to help him out. 

It didn't feel like Finn had been asleep very long when he was awakened. He was still feeling exhausted and achy, but that was probably because would need more rest to overcome the fatigue. 

Finn hit the head (which was little more than a hole dug into the ground - modesty wasn't an option, not that it ever really had been in the marines), washed his face in the water basin and headed to get some grub. 

He really wanted to go ask Wycombe if he'd heard anything but he knew now wasn't the time. They were both Alliance marines and on some level knew this was what they'd signed on for. One thing different now was the lack of communication. The odds were better if he checked back in later, after his shift. 

 

Hours later, Finn came back into camp. As much as he just wanted to collapse, he needed to know. Unfortunately, Major Wycombe had no information to give. There were so many missing. It didn't mean they were dead, just that he hadn't been able to locate them. Fact was, Wycombe barely knew who Finn was, and that was mostly true everywhere. No one was with their unit at this point. They just fell in with whoever was nearby, assessed the abilities of those who showed up and sent them on their way. That night Finn cried himself to sleep. 

Charlie knew he couldn't leave Finn like this. Finn would be tossed out, hopefully with his clothes but no guarantees there. There'd been a lot of drug use at the party and that could cause legal problems. 

Searching around for clothes, Charlie picked from the little that were left. It was a struggle to get his pants on. He didn't bother with underpants. Hard to know whose was whose anyway. Then he got the other into a shirt and put his feet into a pair of boots. Boy were they a bitch to tie up. 

Charlie tried to get information about the other but he was too out of it to give a coherent response. That left searching his pockets. He pulled out a set of dog tags. His name was Finn Walsh and he was a Sergeant in the Alliance marines. That was something they had in common. The major difference was that the imprint was blue, meaning he was a biotic. Charlie really hoped he didn't get out of control right now. 

 

The next morning was difficult, at best. The excessive use of biotics and the long hours had begun to make him emotionally unstable. That affected his work and he was called before Major Wycombe prior to the completion of his shift. The Major did not at all look happy to see him.

“Sgt. Finn,” Wycombe said, irritation in his voice. “What is going on with you? I understand that you’re working long hours and not getting enough sleep, but other biotics are working under the same conditions and managing just fine.”

“I’m under stress, sir,” Finn responded. “Emotional stress. My… partner is missing and it’s making it difficult to rest. I’m not sleeping, not eating. It’s affecting my performance.”

“You’re supposed to be a professional. I don’t have access to your records at the moment but I doubt you’d be a lieutenant if you hadn’t shown exceptional skill. That’s especially true of a biotic who doesn’t appear to be in an all-biotic squad.”

“I apologize, sir. We both knew the risks but it's never almost been the end of the world. I'm already finding so many dead bodies… makes it hard to deal with.”

Wycombe sighed wearily. 

“Who were you looking for again?”

“Sgt. Charles Renault. Infiltration commando. Last seen trying to free people from one of those Reaper camps.”

Wycombe showed doubt on his face for a moment. He knew that those who entered such camps rarely came out unless they were indoctrinated. 

“We've had some restoration of communication. I'll see what I can find. Meanwhile, take this extra time and get some rest. You won't do anyone any good, including Renault, if you're worn out. Dismissed.”

Charlie had decided trying to get Finn to his own home unlikely so brought him to his apartment. He was still a mess and, frankly, Charlie didn't want to take the time to make an extra stop. 

Once inside the apartment Charlie was going to leave him on the couch but knew coming down from Hallex could be dicey. He decided, fuck it, they could share the bed. It's not like Charlie hadn't been fucking him less than an hour ago. 

In the bed, Finn drifted off and Charlie soon followed. When morning came, Finn was snuggled up against Charlie but the drugs and whatever else had him sleeping longer than usual. 

Charlie extricated himself and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Finn walked into the room, still fully naked. 

“Who are you,” Finn asked. 

“One of the men who really enjoyed cumming in your ass last night.”

Finn’s cheeks turned red, something Charlie found odd under the circumstances. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I don't remember much about last night.”

“No kidding. Hallex and whatever else you took can mess with your memory.”

“How… how many guys were there?”

“I don't know. At least a dozen when I walked in. You had two cocks in your ass when I first saw you.”

“Two? Shit.”

“That surprise you?”

“Well, I knew there was going to be one or two other guys besides the one I'd come there with but… I don't usually… ever… do stuff like that. No wonder I'm so sore.”

Charlie looked at Finn with some concern. He had thought Finn was some kind of cumdump sex addict but it looked like there was more to the story. 

 

The extra hours of sleep did help recharge Finn’s batteries. When he got up he was more capable than anytime since the Reapers had fallen. 

That didn't make much of a difference when the days passed and there had been no word about Charlie. He wanted to go ask Wycombe again but he knew it was a waste of time. It would just annoy the Major. If he'd heard anything he would let Finn know. 

Even knowing that, it wasn't easy. It was better to distract himself with work and pass out before doing it all again the next day.

More days passed and soon it was time to move on. There was still no news and he had to check in one last time with Major Wycombe. 

“Son, I'm truly sorry. I don't have any information. We're just now getting up a wider range of communication and beginning to share information on who we have under our command. I know it must be hard, but we still have no answers for you.”

Shit shit shit is what went through Finn’s mind. He knew Wycombe was right but he also knew it was just as likely that Charlie had been turned into a husk and had been disintegrated when the red wave came through to destroy them all. 

From that point on, Finn was a virtual zombie. He did what he was supposed to do but he barely spoke except to acknowledge orders. He lost a lot of weight from not eating and was staggering from lack of sleep.

The thing about it was the not knowing. He could live with hearing that Charlie had died in the line of duty but this was maddening. The worst part was that if he were dead, Finn might never know. No one would ever know who the husks were and the red wave removed any chance of finding out. There was also no trace of those killed by beams from the Reapers. 

Finn enjoyed dinner with Charlie. It was their third date and Finn found he liked this growing level of intimacy. Sure, the dates were spread out due to tours of duty, but Finn hadn't gone to a sex party since right after the second date. He was getting the feeling that he might want to spend even more time with him. They'd quickly learned that since their ranks were the same that it wasn't an issue. No problem with chain of command. 

“Cheers,” Charlie said with that French accent, raising a glass. 

“Cheers,” Finn responded, clinking his glass with who he was starting to think of as his boyfriend. 

The sex had happened right from the start, setting aside the sex party where they'd encountered one another. Nothing had happened that next morning but Finn had left his number so that he could repay Charlie for his kindness. He bought him dinner, but that wasn't considered a date. It was only when he got a message from Charlie a week later, saying he wanted to see Finn when they were next both docked, that they had begun to date.

 

Weeks passed and there was nothing. Communications were ranging further and further. Finn had lost all hope by this time. When his shift ended, Finn tore off his helmet and threw it as far as his biotics could fling it. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Finn raged.

He screamed more before falling to the ground and sobbing. Finn didn't think he'd ever get up again. He definitely didn't want to. 

There was a hand on his shoulder. Finn tensed, ready to send whoever it was flying, regardless of the consequences. As soon as he turned around, the helmeted marine pulled his hand away like he'd been shocked. Then he quickly undid the clasps that attached the helmet to the armor. 

Finn was in shock. They both were. Charlie sat down on the ground next to Finn and they both kissed and sobbed, babbling about how they'd missed each other and thought all was lost. 

It came out that the comms in Charlie's armor had gone down, so he'd had a difficult time finding his way to any of the units that had formed. He'd survived by scavenging whatever was around. Dry goods from ruined homes, stray animals and whatever else he could find. Water was harder to find but he recycled what was in his armor as much as possible. 

Charlie had stumbled into this camp purely by luck. Or, as Finn determined, some greater force in the universe had worked to bring them back together, as though they were meant to be. 

 

There was no use trying to keep these two apart. They worked together, ate together and slept together. Being around one another improved the overall performance of the both of them. Even Major Wycombe could see that it might be better in the long run to put them in the same unit. However, someone with greater rank than he would have to make that decision, assuming the chain of command still existed. 

 

One day, after time on search and rescue, Finn dropped to one knee before Charlie. He pulled off one of his dog tags, holding it in one hand. 

“Charlie, I don't want to live without you,” he started. “I'm not sure I can. Would you be my husband?”

Charlie looked shocked. It wasn't that it was so hard to believe as it was unexpected. 

“Yes,” Charlie said, no hesitation in his voice. “I would love to be your husband. Until death do us part.”

Finn handed the tag to Charlie in lieu of a ring. Charlie pulled off his own tags and handed one of them to Finn. This was not an approved action but right now they didn't care. Being together was all that mattered. 

Finn rose to his feet and gave his now fiance a passionate kiss. They were both grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Several months passed before Finn and Charlie resigned from the marines, instead devoting their time to rebuilding the infrastructure so that people would have places to live, safe drinking water could be had for all, and crops could be planted. Meat was scarce but that would likely change. 

It was around then that Finn and Charlie came across a holy man of one of the few religions that survived after first contact with aliens. Many had ended when the existence of aliens seemed to run counter to their doctrines. 

This man was essentially a Buddhist monk. Finn asked if he had the power to marry them. He said it was possible. They had, in fact, acquired some rings. It was in a distasteful manner, relics of the dead from the Reaper War, but that was all they had. 

The monk arranged for a ceremony. There were locals around who served as witnesses and the two men were finally bound spiritually, if not legally. Government was still a work in progress but nothing could hold back the spiritual aspect. 

They digitally signed a marriage certificate on their omni-tools, as did the monk. When the time came, they could prove their bond. It was important to them that the day of their wedding was officially recognized rather than some future date when an official of some sort declared it legally valid. 

The years passed and the men remained together. It wasn't so much an intense love as a quiet, contented feeling. There was no doubt they could survive so long as they were willing to work together to make it happen.


	2. mic hÉireann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Finn Walsh, from the discovery of his biotics until just before he met Charlie Renault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with the first chapter, I've had issues with posting, specifically double posting of this work. Hoping it works out correctly this time.
> 
> Title roughly means "Son of Ireland".

“Son of Ireland”

Finn sat on the shore, looking out toward the West Coast of Ireland. He longed to leave Oileáin Árann but there were obstacles. For one, he was only sixteen. For another, there was something of a language barrier. I times past, inhabitants of the Aran Islands primarily spoke Irish but were also fluent in English. That was less true today. Though he understood English well enough, he had difficulty speaking it. His thick Irish accent made his speech unintelligible to English speakers. Only those in Ireland proper could understand him, and even then only those few who retained knowledge of Irish.

Another problem was his inability to Galway Bay to have access to mainland Ireland. There was no way anyone would give him clearance to take the ferry. The trend was toward isolationism, though the need for trade prevented the from truly happening.

With a sigh, Finn got up and headed home. When he got home his mother was in the kitchen.

“Tsk,” she sounded. “Off daydreaming again, were you?”

“Thinking, máthair,” Finn answered. “Wondering what's in store for me.”

“Let Dia reveal that to you,” she said. “Don't be forcing tiarna maith.”

Finn was going to respond but it was pointless. It seemed likely he was going to have to wait two years until he was an adult, meantime practicing his English.

 

Over the next few weeks, Finn began to have strange experiences. Things would move around him. At first, he didn't know, thinking he'd simply misplaced things. Then he saw it happen. The way it occurred, Finn started to believe some kind of evil spirit was following him.

Fear took hold of Finn, made worse when others began to think he might be a witch or possessed by a demon. People shunned him and Finn became very lonely.

A blue glow started to appear around Finn when things started to move. That scared both himself and the folk of Aran. It was then that the guns and knives appeared. A mob was forming to put an end to the perceived threat.

When the first weapon was fired at him, Finn instinctively out up a barrier to protect himself. In anger, he sent out a shockwave, flooring everyone around. Had he been more powerful, Finn would likely have killed them.

Fearing for his life, Finn ran off, the mob in pursuit. They chased him right to the edge of a cliff, intending to push him off and to his death. That might have been the case had an Alliance shuttle appeared and set down behind the mob. 

The shuttle door opened and from out of it came two Alliance Marines, fully armed.

“Stand down,” one of them said.

“He's a sorcerer,” shouted one man. “Or possessed by a demon! Needs to be put down!”

Shouts of agreement came from the crowd.

One of the Marines fired his weapon into the air two times. The mob quieted, understanding they were no match for the weapons and armor.

“Come forward, Finn Walsh.”

Finn moved toward the shuttle, watching to make sure he wasn't going to be attacked again. No one moved.

“Come with us, son,” one or the Marines said. “We're going to bring you somewhere to teach you how to use your special abilities.”

Finn began to speak in Irish but then stopped since he doubted they knew the language.

“Go ahead,” he said. “ We can understand you.”

Finn seemed doubtful but spoke. “Am I some kind of demon?”

The Marine laughed, but then realized the boy had no idea what was going on. 

“You're not a monster,” he responded. “You can do things most people can't but I assure that you aren't alone. You'll meet more people like yourself and understand exactly how you came to have these powers. You're not a witch or possessed. You're a human boy who was exposed to something that changed you. It probably happened while you were still in the womb.”

“I don't understand,” Finn said. “What was it?”

“Element Zero, or eezo. It's some kind of substance used to power our starships. It also turns people into what are called biotics, at least if it doesn't kill you. Biotics can do things like you can, and more.”

“Wow, I--”

“Look, kid, I don't have all the answers. Let's say we get in the shuttle and back to the Alliance base in London. They'll be able to answer more of your questions.”

“London? I have to tell máthair. She'll be worried.”

“Who do you think called us? Your mother didn't believe you were a demon or anything and thought the Alliance would be better able to help you. And she's right. She's staying here for now but you can call her when you get to London.”

 

In less than an hour they were in London. Finn had never seen anything like like this city. Being isolated in Aran, and had an education that taught him little in the way of the state of the world, it was like he was in the kingdom of the aos sí. The only difference is that the people around him were human.

The marines ushered Finn along and inside one of the buildings. He was brought before a woman in a blue uniform. She smiled at him and beckoned him to sit before turning to the marines.

“You saw a display of his abilities,” she asked one of them.

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied. “Looked to me like a shockwave.”

“Shockwave? Without an implant or amp?”

“Pure adrenaline, ma'am. I doubt he could pull it off again. You can see he's already beginning to wear down.”

The woman appraised Finn. “Yes, you're likely correct. Get him some food, a call to his mother and a bed.” Turning to Finn. “Mr. Walsh, we're going to take care of you. Would you like to eat or talk to your mother first?”

“Máthair, please.”

She nodded. “My name is Major Walters. These men will take you to a place where you can call home and then your other needs. In the morning we'll find out what you can do.”

“Cpl. Thompson, get him a translator. I suspect it will be easier for him to hear his own language. Alter, start on the rest. Dismissed.”

The marines saluted Major Walters and nodded for Finn to follow. Thompson was behind while Alter led the way. A few minutes later, Thompson peeled off and went toward another room.

“I'll catch up with you in the mess,” he said before entering the room.

“Come on, kid,” Alter said. “It's right around the corner. You'll be talking to your mother in just a few minutes.”

The communication device was video but he knew his mother only had audio. 

“” his mother said.

“Máthair,” said Finn. “It's me, Finn.”

“Oh, my darling. Are you well? Did anyone harm you?”

“They tried but I… I stopped them. Then marines showed up and took me away to London. They said I was special and they would teach me how to do more like I was doing, but controlled.”

“My boy. I had to send you to safety. I feared you would have hurt or killed. Better you should be safe and far away than dead on this rock.”

Finn began to sniffle. The thought of not seeing his mother was a hard one. Sure, he'd had friends, and girls always liked him, but his mother had been his one constant. He didn't have any siblings and the fate of his father was, at best, vague. Finn didn't know who he was, save that he had the man's surname. It had been suggested by adults he knew that it was best he was forgotten.

“Máthair, I don't want to go without you.”

“I know, my boy. Perhaps when you are older and have a job you can afford to take me with you.”

“I will. I will do it.”

“I love you, my child. Do as they tell you and we'll be together before you know it.”

“Aye, máthair. I love you.”

The line went dead. Finn looked dejected. The words his mother had said, “Let Dia reveal that to you” in regard to his destiny. He'd thought a boring life was in store for him but he'd trade his life now to have it.

“Let's go, kiddo,” Alter said. “Time to eat.”

Finn nodded his head. He didn't want to eat but the gnawing in his stomach said otherwise.

“Why am I so hungry?”

“They'll tell you this is biotics school but using your abilities drains you. It makes you hungry. You're going to be on a high protein diet from here on out. If you're in the field it'll be lots of protein bars.”

“In the field,” Finn asked. “What do you mean? Did I get signed up with the Alliance marines?”

“That's something for you to figure out for yourself,” said Alter. “Let's concentrate on food for night.”

By the time they got to the mess, Thompson was waiting for them. Normally, he might have gotten his own food and took a seat but he was waiting at the end of the line. He waved them over.

“Why are you standing here,” Alter asked.

“First, the translator,” said Thompson, fitting a small device behind his ear. “How do we sound to you?”

“Like you've learned perfect Irish,” Finn responded. “How does that work?”

“I don't know all the science but it has to have a database from which to work. It'll come in handy when you start meeting aliens.”

“I'm going to meet aliens?”

“More than likely. Now, the other reason I waited concerns your diet. Your meal today is going to be barramundi with lemon butter sauce, a few hunks of cheese and black beans on the side, a glass of soy milk and pumpkin pie pudding. All high protein and probably tastes good.”

“Damn,” said Alters. “Biotics get all the best food at base.”

“Okay, kiddo. Let's eat.”

Finn was a little hesitant. Fish he knew but it was usually boiled in salt. Beans were always baked. Cheese he liked he'd never never had soy milk. The pudding practically assaulted his taste buds. He felt ashamed to think that he'd never had a meal so good in his life.

When they were all done, they deposited any leftovers in a compost bin, the plates into recycling and the tray on another slot. Nothing went to waste.

“We've arranged quarters for the night,” said Thompson. “Then you'll have another talk with Major Walters in the morning.”

“What am I supposed to do until then?”

“There are some movies you can watch. You could read and transfer the book to your next destination. Video games. Probably better not to nap because you'll be up early.”

They dropped him off at his quarters, showed him how to use the television, video games and reading pad.

Finn looked at the list of movies but nothing grabbed his attention. He didn't know much about video games so didn't bother with them much. He took a stab at reading but books had never been his forte, though some of the stuff about alien races were interesting. For the most part, be just paced. The boredom got to be too much for him. Eventually he brushed his teeth with the provided device (it was mechanical rather than the the regular brush by hand type), washed his hands and face and got into bed. Despite being tired from boredom it was a while before he fell asleep.

 

He woke up early, just in time for Thompson to knock on the door to get him moving. Finn had a quick shower before heading out for breakfast. It was a frittata with egg, asparagus and ham. The beverage was a banana smoothie. Then off to meet with Major Walters.

When Thompson entered he gave a salute and left the room. Walters smiled at Finn.

“Have a seat, Mister Walsh,” said the Major.

“Finn is fine,” he responded, but sat down.

“Alright, Finn, here is what is going to happen in the short term. You are going to be trained in the use of your biotics at the Ascension Project at the Jon Grissom Academy in orbit around the planet Elysium in the Skyllian Verge.”

“I think I know how to use these powers.”

Major Walters gave a thin smile. “You may think so but we've seen far too many instances where those with biotic talents harm themselves others. If you hurt others, they will often respond with violence. You've seen that first-hand.”

Finn nodded his head. He thought maybe that was something related to the isolated area where he has grown up but was now beginning to understand that it was not a unique situation among humans.

“What happens after that?”

“First, you will be fitted with a biotic amplifier to enhance your abilities so that they may better be trained. You will be taught special techniques to allow you to decide which ability you want to use, as well as fine tune whether you want less or more impact.”

“But then what?”

“Once you turn 18, the decision is left to you. You could join the Alliance and become a marine. Some become mercenaries, but most mercenary groups are brutal from the inside, nevermind what they do to their targets. You could also live a normal life and have whatever type of job you would like. Of course, the Alliance will always have an eye on you in case you lose control.”

“You're saying I could go back home?”

“If that is what you wish, of course. However, I should remind you that your people believed you to be a witch. That may not change, regardless of what they are told. Then there's the fact that people were hurt by you, even though it wasn't entirely intentional.”

Finn slowly nodded his head. Learning that he was going to be an outcast - again - didn't sit well with him. It must have shown on his face.

“You seem disturbed.”

“I was thinking about how things were at home just before you took me here. I was a pariah. From what you said, that's not going to change. People will still be afraid of me. I'm thinking it might have been best to let that mob push me off the cliff.”

An anger overtook the major's face. She looked absolutely livid.

“What do you take us for? Do you think we'd rescue you and train you just so you'd be set out into the cold? What kind of monsters do you think we are?”

Finn was taken aback by the vehemence.

“I--”

“Believe it or not, we actually want to help you. I have a son, much younger than you, who is a biotic. He'll be going to the Ascension Project himself when he's old enough. He won't ever be alone, and neither will you, unless you choose that path. You will meet a lot of biotics and you'll also find that many people don't fear you. If we thought you were that dangerous or useless, we'd stick a control chip in your head and be done with it.”

“Okay,” Finn said softly. “I've just been so lonely. No one but my máthair has talked to me since I became biotic. I don't want to be alone anymore.”

“You won't be. You never have to be lonely again.”

Finn accepted her words, if only because she was so passionate about it. Maybe he wouldn't have to be alone. He wondered if there were some way to bring his mother along.

“Can my máthair come?”

“I'm afraid not. Not where you're going. After you leave Ascension, you can bring her wherever you'd like.”

“What's next?”

“You'll be taking a shuttle to her SSV Washington. From there, you'll head to Grissom and brought into Ascension. You'll be greeted by Kahlee Sanders, who will help you settle in. Then she'll prepare a class schedule.”

 

Finn left the major's office and was escorted to the shuttle that would take him to the ship. It was a cruiser and he'd never seen something so massive in his entire life.

Finn wasn't exactly given special treatment. This was a warship and no one was looking to waste time looking after a teenage boy. Still, they set him up in crew quarters, showed him where to find the mess and facilities. Then he was mostly left on his own. No one knew exactly why he was on board but their destination offered them clues.

Once he was settled, Finn headed to the mess. He didn't know anyone and didn't know how to meet people. He'd grown up in such a small village that everyone knew everyone and you grew up knowing everyone.

No special directions were given for his diet so Finn chose whatever looked good and found a spot by himself. He was alone long before some crewmen found him and sat down at the same table. No one missed that he was in civilian gear.

“What brings you aboard the Washington,” one asked.

“I'm going to the Job Grissom Academy,” Finn responded.

“You look a little young for military training.”

“I'm going to the Ascension Project.”

The crew members shared a look and a nod. 

“Where's your implant?”

“I don't have one. They said I'd get one at Ascension but I don't really understand what it's all about. Yesterday I was home and I'd never even heard of biotics.”

“Really? They usually tag you guys early.”

“I'm from a small village off the west coast of Ireland. I'd never been off the island until yesterday. People were starting to notice strange things happen around me. First it was fear, then angry, then a mob. That's when an Alliance shuttle arrived and took me to London. It's all very strange to me.”

“Huh.”

“Lay off, Evans,” said another crewman. “It's obvious he don't know shit and he's scared. Listen, kid, I'll make sure no one bothers you.”

Finn frowned. Major Walters had said things would be better for me yet he was already experiencing distrust. He hadn't realized that was going on until it was pointed it out. 

“I'm Lt. West,” the man said. “ If he, or anyone else, gives you shit I'll smack them around.”

Evans didn't look impressed. He shrugged his shoulders in indifference, as though he didn't care one way or the other.

West got up, tray in hand, and indicated that Finn should follow suit. They disposed of their trays and West took him to the rec room. Again, there was a television, as well as books to read.

“Hang out here,” West said. “I have to go to my shift but I'll swing by later. If you're not sure where you quarters are, just ask. And try not to kill anyone.”

West winked and walked out the door, leaving Finn feeling slightly uneasy. Every time he seemed to have someone who showed so concern for him they disappeared. He knew that was going to happen again tomorrow after he reached Grissom but maybe if he were in one place for more than a day he would finally find a place where he belonged.

Not sure what to do, Finn turned his attention to the television. There was some kind of sporting event going on. First thing he noticed were that the opponents were blue. They looked mostly human except for the tentacle-like things coming out of their heads instead of hair.

Then he noticed one other thing of interest. It was similar to basketball in some respects but there was one major difference. The ball was being thrown around using only biotics. That sent Finn reeling. Here these servicemen were cheering on the home team disregarding their status as biotics. All they cared about was that the humans won the game.

Finn settled in two watch. It was riveting. He was so enamored by it all that his heart started pumping fast. He never stopped looking at the screen until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, buddy,” he said. “Maybe want to put my drink down?”

Finn saw the drink floating in the air, a faint blue aura covering him. Finn turned a deep shade of red and dropped the drink, spilling it all over the table.

“I'm so sorry,” Finn said in a panic. “I didn't mean to…”

“Okay, calm down.” He felt the back of Finn's head and nodded his head.

“No implant. Means you're new at this and haven't learned control yet. Excitement makes you lose control. You're going to Ascension to learn to use your talents.”

“How'd you know all of that?”

“You think you're the only biotic on this ship?”

The marine pulled out his dog tags and showed them to Finn. They read that his name was Jordan Drake.

“See how the imprint is all blue? That means I'm a biotic. Most biotics stick to their own but not me. I'm a marine. I know there's prejudice out there against us. Easy to do when we're faceless monsters. When they get to know us in person almost all of them lose those biases. We become human to them by being among them.”

“Shut up, Drake,” said another marine. “The game's coming back on.”

Just like that, Finn wasn't an outsider anymore. Sure, they were marines and weren't interested in a sixteen year old but at least they didn't see him as the enemy. He wondered if West had known that there was a biotiball match taking place and had put him around people who wouldn't have a problem with him.

The match went on for another hour or so. When it was over, the marines got up to leave. Only Drake remained behind.

“Got a place to go?”

“Lt. West said he'd come by after his shift.”

“That's going to be hours. You read much?”

“I started reading a book about aliens in London but never got to finish it. Those alien women were the asari?”

“You must have been really isolated. I've heard of places like that who shut themselves off from the Alliance. That explains why you haven't been trained yet.”

“I guess I should find a new book.”

“We've got books about aliens. Tell you what. Pick one out and I'll let you use my account to read until you're set up with your own. When that happens send me a message and I'll transfer it over to you.”

Finn smiled. He was being treated with kindness by so many people that he was beginning to think everything would be alright.

Back in crew quarters, Finn sat at a table and began reading. He was so engrossed that he was started to hear a attention-getting throat clearing. He looked up to see West, which brought a smile to his face.

“How'd you find me?”

“Drake sent me a message as soon as he dropped you here. Glad you found him. He's a good guy.”

“Yes. He's also a biotic and he said people like him here.”

“He's part of the crew. Most won't bother you either way. Messing with a civilian, and a minor at that, would bring on a world of trouble. That's why Evans was being so subtle about how he phrased things.”

“I suppose that makes me feel a little better.”

“Good. Why don't you get some shut-eye. We'll be docking in about six hours. Some sleep with help you prepare for the day. However new all of this seems, from everything I've heard Ascension is something else entirely. Mostly all biotics so you should feel right at home.”

Finn said goodnight and then got himself ready for bed. It had been suggested he shower before bed so he was ready to go when he awakened. He hated not having anything of his own since it had all been left behind at home. Hopefully that was going to change.

 

In the morning, Finn was escorted to the airlock that would lead him to Grissom. Sure, he'd been in space, but the idea of setting foot on a space station was like going to the Moon, only this was above an alien planet far away from Earth.

There was a procedure he had to go through. Civilian processing always took a little longer than military members. The officers and crew were a known quantity. Civilians were not.

Soon enough, he was brought to the Ascension Project. It was decidedly different. Where the other parts of the station were gray metal, in this section walls were white and beige. Still metal but the colors were much softer. Maybe that had to do with it being a civilian school.

A woman with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair greeted him as he entered. She had a smile on her face.

“Welcome, Finn,” she said. “I'm First Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders. I run the Ascension Project. Despite my rank, this is not a military operation but the Alliance does oversee it. Many biotics go on to join the Alliance Navy or Marines.”

“Thank you,” Finn said. “I've never been to a place like this.”

“Most people wouldn't have been to a military station. Even a space station would be unusual unless you were raised on the Citadel.”

“No, ma'am. I'm from Ireland.”

“Your accent is quite noticeable, even with your translator.”

“I'm speaking my Irish so maybe that's why.”

Kahlee smiled again.

“You don't seem to have any possessions.”

“No, ma'am. I was rescued… taken to London with nothing. I was only lent things and had these clothes - my own - washed en route to here.”

“We can't have you running around naked or in the same outfit every day so we'll take care of things.”

Finn visibly sighed. Some of the tension he'd been carrying around was starting to dissipate, at least a little. It might be some time before he felt comfortable again.

“Yes, ma'am.”

“You're very formal. Let's go get you settled in to your quarters. You'll be sharing a suite with two other boys. The bathroom is shared. Toiletries will be provided and we'll have a uniform for you in the morning before we find you some more casual clothing to wear.”

“Uniform?”

“You'll use it in training. In the morning we'll have you fitted with an amp.”

That unease returned. He had no real understanding of advanced technology, genetic engineering or his biotic talents.

“What does that mean? Lt. Drake felt the back of my head to see if one was there.”

“It's a small thing, a port really, and is covered up by hair. It will help you control your talents and amplify them to be more useful.”

Finn nodded but understood nothing.

“Come, we'll see to your quarters. Then I'll have one of the other students bring you to the mess for dinner.”

Finn nodded and followed Kahlee. She brought him into the suite where two boys were sitting on a couch watching television.

“Hello, boys. I'd like you to meet Finn Walsh. He'll be your suitemate. I want you to show him around and bring him to dinner.”

“Sure, Ms. Sanders,” one of them replied.

“Finn, meet Hiro Lin and Gregory Kord.”

“Hey,” said Gregory. He was the one who had responded to Kahlee.

“How are you you doing,” said Hiro. 

“I'll leave you in their hands. Boys, don't cause any trouble. There will be consequences.”

There were nods but most of their attention was on whatever tell program they were watching. Kahlee sighed, gave Finn one last smile and left the room

“Have a seat,” said Gregory. “We're watching ‘Surviving the Maw’. The contestants are set up near a thresher maw nest. You don't just have to survive the experience but also do it some damage. They get rifles and stuff, so there's no way they could kill it, but they could get it to back off. Whoever does the most damage is set for life. They said there's an even better prize in store if someone manages to kill one. They've been using this saw maw for years, and it's been hurt plenty, but some people say it just makes it meaner.”

“What's a thresher maw?”

Both of their jaws dropped wide open. 

“How could you not know what a thresher maw is,” asks the astonished Hiro. “We just lost a whole squad of marines there to one? More humans than ever signed up for the show than ever after that!”

“We didn't have Alliance news where I grew up.”

“No way,” exclaimed Gregory. “Was it some anti-Alliance colony out in the Traverse?”

Finn went through by now what was beginning to become the tedious process of explaining his background.

“You fellas have to get me up to date quick. I don't know if I can stand retelling my history much more.”

Hiro laughed. “Does that mean explaining the history of everything? When you're not studying, training or doing homework, you're going to have to sit right in front of this TV until pop culture begins to seep in. Otherwise you will be an outsider.”

Finn sat in front of the TV until it was time to go to bed. The toilet for the suite was larger than anything he'd seen before other than the public facility at Alliance on Earth. As Kahlee had said, there were toiletries available to him: toothbrush, soap a razor and nail clippers. 

None of this was like what he was used to at home. What he saw as advanced technology was normal for everyone else. A lot of it came from aliens, which humans had only met twenty twenty years prior in a cataclysmic encounter with the turians. That was the extent of his knowledge of the First Contact War and about when Oileáin Árann took to isolationism, just four years before his birth. Hence, they had never received the benefits of what alien technology had to offer.

Finn washed up but quickly realized he had nothing to wear to bed. No pyjamas and if he wore his underpants he'd have nothing for the next day. They might provide those for him but he was unsure. To be safe, he washed his underpants in the sink and left them to dry on a towel rack overnight.

Now starters, Finn made his way to the bed meant for him. There were three beds arrayed in a room off the main living quarters, all about the size of what he'd had growing up, though longer to accommodate growing boys. There were also cubbies in which to store clothing and additional shelving for other belongings. The cubby holes for Hiro and Gregory were mostly full whole Finn's own was obviously empty.

As Finn moved toward his bed, he heard a slight cough. Turning, he saw Gregory staring at him, a devilish grin on his face.

“You always sleep naked,” Gregory asked.

“Not really, no, unless it's blazing hot at night.”

“Is this special for us?”

“I don't have any pyjamas. I'm not sure there will be underpants provided so I washed mine in the sink just in case.”

“I would never have even thought of that and you're probably right about the underwear. You can mention it to the dorm monitor before going to get your implant. I don't mind the view but it might not be comfortable to go without something to hold everything in place. For all I care you could go naked at all times in the suite.”

Finn blushed. He wasn't shy about his body but also felt that it was only meant to be seen under certain circumstances, like swimming, bathing or visiting the doctor. Then there was that other comment about not minding the view. Finn had no idea what to make of it other than that Gregory thought it looked nice.

“Ah, okay. I'll be getting into bed. Quite tired. I've been on the go these last few days. I'm exhausted, really.”

“After that implant is put in you'll have a few days to rest. You'll need it. Then the real work begins.”

 

In the morning, a uniform was waiting for him. As predicted, there were no underpants. No undergarments of any sort, including socks and t-shirt. The socks he could do without, at least for today, but he was glad he'd washed his underpants the night before. It would probably have been fine but the trousers were tight. True, there was still a bulge, but it would have been much worse.

Before his escort arrived to take him to get the implant, Gregory brought him to the dorm master and explained the situation.

“You don't think one pair of underwear, socks and a t-shirt is enough,” Aron jested.

“He slept naked last night,” said Gregory. “So he wouldn't be freeballing today.”

“I'm sure that was a terrible burden for you, Gregory.”

“I don't mind it for bed,” said Finn, that entire exchange passing right over his head. “It's one thing with boys since we all have the same parts. I would be uncomfortable around girls.”

“I'll put in a requisition for everything you mentioned, enough to get you through the week. You'll also need more than one uniform. This one was guesswork so we'll have to do measurements. It's best we do that for all your clothing so everything fits properly. You may not realize it yet but form-fitting clothing will change your life, from socks to underwear to a pair of gloves. We'll measure all of that.”

“I volunteer to do the measurements,” said Gregory.

Aron rolled his eyes but nodded his head. “You know where the room is and how the equipment works. I know he'll be a little out of it after getting the implant but the sooner it gets done the quicker he can proper clothing.”

As they went back to the room, Finn gave Gregory a quizzical look.

“What's the all about? Why does everything need to fit right?”

“For uniforms and underclothing, it will make a huge difference when in battle.”

“When am I supposed to be in battle,” Finn asked. “No one told me about that.”

“I guess what you do with your life is your business but in here you're going to learn how to use your biotics in combat situations, among other situations. If you decide to become a Marine, and follow the right coursework, you could go in as an officer. That would mean higher pay and better chances to advance. Even if you don't join the stuff you learn couldn't hurt. Something to think about.”

Finn nodded.

“What about my civilian clothes?”

“It'll look better on you. Trust be, the girls, boys or whatever you like will notice the difference. It'll bring dates, sex or both your way.”

“...boys? I don't understand. What do boys have to do with anything?”

“You really did live a sheltered life, didn't you?”

“That will have to wait,” came a voice from behind. “Mister Walsh has someplace to be right now.”

Finn turned to see a woman. She wore a uniform, but not like Kahlee Sanders. Finn supposed it meant that she wasn't in the military.

“Hello, Finn,” she said. “I'm Dr. Kline. I will bring you to the med bay and get you prepped for the surgery.”

“Surgery,” Finn asked, feeling a bit intimidated by it all.

“We're going into your brain. That's surgery. It's nothing to be concerned about. The days are long past when this was a danger.”

“Unless you're an L2 trying to upgrade,” Gregory commented.

“That isn't the case here, Gregory,” said Dr. Kline. “Let's be on our way, Finn.”

Finn followed Dr. Kline.

“Is it really dangerous?”

“Not at all. Years ago, the second biotic amp proved to have problems. Biotic power was stronger than the first amp but had horrifying side effects that I won't get into. The L3 added a VI to manage things, although the biotics were less powerful. The one you're getting, the L4, is better than all that came before.”

Finn nodded. He was still uneasy. Taking a few deep breaths helped to calm him. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Dr. Kline led him to a surgical chair that could become a table. She explained that she was going to administer a drug that would put him to sleep so that he didn't feel anything during the surgery.

As he became drowsy, Dr. Kline lowered the back of the chair and raised the front. That was the last thing Finn remembered.

 

Finn was groggy when he came to. It was hard to think, which probably meant he had been given painkillers.

“Is it over,” Finn said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Everything went perfectly,” said someone else, a man wearing a white coat. *My name is Dr. Powell. Try to relax.”

Finn didn't think he could do anything more if he tried.

“Hurts.”

Dr. Powell walked up to Finn. A bright, holographic device appeared, covering his right arm, from hand to elbow. His fingers danced across it and the pain subsided.

“I gave you a dose of medi-gel. It promotes healing and deals with the pain. It's a miracle of science but also very expressive. It's just as well since healing naturally seems to be better for your health in the long run.”

Finn tried to move his head but found it impossible.

“Your head is being kept immobile to prevent you from injuring yourself. We'll have you back in your own bed in a couple of hours once we know you're stable.”

Saying nothing, Finn soon drifted off again. He had periods of wakefulness before finally becoming alert. He was alone in the room but someone soon entered.

“How are you feeling,” Dr. Kline asked.

“There's a sting in the back of my head but otherwise okay.”

“Good.”

Dr. Kline walked behind him and removed the apparatus that kept his head in place. Finn turned his head, cracking it, before sitting up.

“Can I go now. Dr., uh…”

“Powell,” she supplied.

“Yeah, he said I could go back to my room.”

“Yes, I'll be escorting you.”

In short order, Finn was in his suite. Gregory and Hiro were once again in the couch. Finn joined them.

“How do it go,” asked Hiro. “Feeling okay?”

“A little sore but otherwise fine.”

“Sometimes it can be worse if you move too much.”

“They had some thing around my head so I couldn't move.”

“Yeah, I guess I knew they were doing that.”

“Up to getting measured,” asked Gregory.

“I don't think so,” Finn responded. “Not tonight. Just that walk here from the med bay tired me out. I'm going to go to bed.”

“Maybe we can do it in the morning before I go to class.”

“Sure. Goodnight.”

As Finn walked toward the bedroom he heard an exchange between the others.

“What are you playing at?” That was Hiro.

“Nothing. No harm. How could he complain?”

“Unless he bashes your skull in. Rimor is he did some pretty powerful stuff and that was days ago before the amp.”

“It'll he okay. You didn't complain?”

“Just remember that he's from a place that probably doesn't understand this stuff. And I told you if you tried it again you were getting the legendary Alenko Special - biotic kick to the head.”

This was confusing Finn. It was the second time something had been alluded to that he didn't understand. There was a lot he had to learn but he couldn't help thinking he was the butt of someone joke.

 

In the morning, Finn was awake ahead of the others. Still no other clothes besides the uniform. He'd forgotten to wash his underpants and socks. The plus to it all was that he had nowhere to be so he didn't have to worry much about how he was dressed - or not, as the case might be. Maybe he could convince Aron to get him something temporary.

Finn took a shower, dried himself off, and combed his hair. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Finn went into the living area and say down on the couch. 

He was going to turn on the television until he saw a tablet on the table. He picked it up and logged into Lt. Drake's library account. He found contact information there and was able to send out a quick message telling him he had gotten his own account. Then he told him he'd gotten his L4 implant the day before and had some nice roommates. He logged out of the account, waiting for Drake to transfer the book he’d been reading to his own account, and maybe get a return message.

As he was doing this, Hiro came into the room yawning.

“Is that what you’re wearing today,” Hiro asked.

“I don’t have anything else,” Finn responded. “I only have the one uniform, my casual clothes also need a wash and I forgot to wash my underclothes. I thought I might ask Aron to get me something to wear.”

“Let me take a shower. I probably have something you can fit into for today. It will be a little big but you can manage for one day.”

“Hiro,” Finn said after a pause. “What were you talking about with Gregory last night?”

“When?”

“I was on my way to bed. You were implying Gregory was going to do something I might now like. There was also something between Gregory and Aron. I keep thinking there’s a joke that I’m missing out on.”

Hiro nodded. “We’ll talk after my shower.”

When Hiro was gone, Gregory entered the room. He had a smirk on his face and sauntered over to Finn.

“You're up,” Gregory said. “Now we can get on with the measurements so you have clothes to wear when you're out and about.”

Gregory went over to a drawer and pulled out something like a tape measure. Frankly, Finn was surprised since he thought it would be some kind of high tech device.

Walking back over to Finn, he told him to stand up. Then he pulled at the towel, causing it to drop to the floor. Finn's cheeks flushed but he didn't say anything. 

Gregory did a series of measurements before getting to the waist. He was kneeling down on the floor, Finn's penis mere inches from Gregory. Once the waist was done, Gregory shoved his head forward and engulfed Finn. 

Finn was shocked and didn't know what to do. This sort of thing had never occurred to him as a possibility. He knew on some levels that the blow job was a thing but not from another man. He might have reacted except that his penis lengthened inside of Gregory's mouth.

Finn didn't last long. The only thing he'd ever done before was masturbate but this felt so much better. He ejaculated right into Gregory's mouth. It was a lot given that it had been a while since he'd cum. Once Gregory had swallowed it all, he wiped his mouth and stood up.

“Let me get these measurements to Aron so you can have the clothes you'll need.”

Finn was too stunned to day anything, watching Gregory walk out the door. He came back shortly and entered the bathroom just as Hiro was exiting. Hiro could see the strange look on Finn's race.

“Are you alright,” Hiro asked.

“I… I'm not sure,” Finn responded. “Something… Gregory did something to me.”

“Oh, shit. Come with me in the bedroom while I get dressed and I'll give you some clothes.”

Finn followed mutely, almost like an zombie. He sat down on his own bed, barely conscious of the fact that he was still naked.

Hiro pulled some pants out of one of his cubby holes and threw them toward Finn. Finn put them on. Hiro was right that the trousers were a little too large but a belt should help.

“Tell me what happened,” said Hiro, looking for a suitable shirt. When he found one he gave it to Finn.

“Gregory was taking measurements. He left my waist for last. Once he was done he put my…y privates in his mouth.”

Hiro nodded. “How did that make you feel?”

Finn looked embarrassed. “It felt good but what, I mean I never heard of a man doing these things to another man.”

Hiro sat down next to Finn.

“Listen… Gregory does things he shouldn't.”

“Was that bad?”

“The act itself? No. The problem is he did it without your consent. You've got an implant now. If he tries anything again feel free to send him flying. Unless you want to do it again.”

“No, I don't think I do. It was strange since, like you said, he didn't ask. It's like when men force themselves on women. I didn't like that but it felt good.”

“Sure, but I'm sure a woman doing the same thing would also feel good. It's more the sensation than who the other person is.”

Finn nodded.

“I'm not sure I want to stay here if…”

“Oh, don't be a baby,” Gregory said. “You got off and I got what I wanted. I don't see the problem.”

Finn glared at him but didn't say anything. Then he put on his shoes and exited the suite. He wanted to be away from Gregory.

Wandering the halls, Finn came upon a common area. There were other students there, mostly studying. He sat on a couch, still a bit flustered.

One student noticed that look and that Finn was new. He got up and sat next to Finn. He put out his hand to shake and said, “I'm Pat. What's your name?”

Finn took his hand for a moment. “Finn. I just got here yesterday.”

“You look lost. Is everything okay?”

Finn pondered the question long enough that Pat was uncertain if he was going to answer.

“I'm not sure. I have this roommate named Gregory.”

“Say no more. Do you want me to take care of him?”

“ I don't know. I like my other roommate, Hiro, but I don't think I want to be around Gregory anymore.”

“You could report him.”

“And say what? He sucked my cock and even though I came down his throat it made me feel uncomfortable?”

“I see the problem. Maybe you can get your dick sucked on a regular basis. Might not be so bad.”

“He’s a slag. I don't want anything to do with him but I'm not sure what to do about it.”

Pat stood up and grabbed his data pad.

“Follow me,” said Pat. “I have an idea.”

Pat led Finn to the mess hall for breakfast but had a secondary motive for being there. Pat stepped up on top of one of the cafeteria style tables.

“Attention,” Pat said. “I need you all to listen to me!”

Pat's stunt made the other students take notice and begin to quiet now. Pat did see one of the adults starting to move toward him so didn't delay any further.

“It's come to my attention that one student is sexually abusing others. He makes them feel complicit but what he does is without consent!”

The adult was just about to grab Pat but he got one last comment in.

“It's Gregory Borne! Watch out for him or you might be next!”

Finn watched in awe of what Pat had done, even if he was about to get in trouble for it. Finn followed as Pat was being hauled away.

“Wait,” Finn shouted. “Don't take him! This was all my fault!”

“Then you can come along too and explain what happened here to Lt. Sanders.”

 

Sitting before Kahlee Sanders, Finn recounted everything that had happened since he'd arrived. He also explained how he'd told Pat about it, that Pat wasn't at all surprised, and how Pat decided to deal with the situation.

“You should have come to,” she said. “Both of you. If you've known that this was going on you should have reported it to me a long time ago.”

“To be blunt,” said Pat. “No one was lining up to complain too much about a blow job but it made people uncomfortable enough to want to avoid him. Finn doesn't even want to room with him, even though he likes Hiro.”

“Is this true, Finn?”

Finn nodded his head. “It's not that a man would do that to another man, even if I'd never heard of it before. If he did that without even asking I'm not sure what he might do at night.”

Kahlee sighed.

“I can't just throw him out. Like it or not, we can't leave biotics with amps run around untrained.”

“Lee Hart just graduated,” said Pat. “You could move Finn into there.”

Kahlee punched something up on the screen before her and scrolled through some information.

“I suppose that would work for now. It doesn't solve the problem with Gregory but I'll sort that out on my own. Gather your belongings.”

“I don't have any other than the one uniform and the clothes I wore here. Even these are Hiro's clothes.”

“We'll have some tailored and brought to your new quarters.”

“Aron is supposed to do that. Gregory gave him my measurements to him.”

“Gregory? Why would he do that? That should have been Aron's responsibility.”

“Gregory volunteered. He had me strip naked which is when it happened.”

“Naked? There's no need for you to get naked. This is a serious breach in protocol. I'm going to get you into your new quarters immediately. I'll have someone escort you. That being said, Pat your method in dealing with this is problematic so it's not your responsibility to show him where he needs be until acclimated. Now return to where you're supposed to be.”

Pat left. Shortly, someone arrived for Pat. He escorted him to his now former suite so he could collect those few clothes he had, as well as toiletries. Then it was off to new rooms. Finn was really feeling the stress of moving around so much and hoped this was the end for a long time to come.

 

Once settled, Finn looked for a way to call home. Someone directed him but reminded him that live calls to Earth were expensive and they would be infrequent at best. Sending messages would be his most common form of contact.

“Máthair, this is Finn calling from Grissom Academy.”

“Oh my baby. How are you settling in?”

“It's strange. All this fancy technology that I've never seen before.”

“How are you being treated?”

“People are mostly friendly. There's always been people who treated me kindly along the way. The woman in charge of the Ascension Project, Lt. Sanders, is very nice. There are all kinds of people here that are just like me. No one has called me a witch since I left home.”

“Darling, I'm a happy for you. As soon as I realized you were different I knew the day would come when you'd have to leave. I didn't expect that a mob would almost kill you.”

“I think I'll be okay here but máthair they tell me I can't call much because it's too expensive and I'll have to send you messages.”

“As long as you're safe I will be happy. I'll be waiting for your next message. I love you, mo leanbh.”

“I love you too, Máthair.”

Finn clicked off, feeling a little better. He wished his mother had video but that was something she couldn't afford. He thought maybe someday he'd have enough money to get that for her, or even move her to a place away from Oileáin Árann. She might not want to leave because it's all she's ever known. If she'd ever had dreams of leaving, like he had, they were squashed long ago.

A day or so later he received a message from Drake. Finn responded by explaining everything that had happened since he'd arrived at Grissom. The question Drake asked was whether or not the experience he'd had was something that he might want to explore more in the future, but with in a consensual manner. Finn had to admit he wasn't sure. There was no interest in Gregory but 

The next couple of years were like a whirlwind. Finn kept in touch with Drake and it wouldn't be wrong to say that they were friends. At the end of it, Finn decided the Marines was for him. He was deemed an Adept, meaning more training was spent on biotics training and less on weapons or security. He could use any weapon but was really only proficient with a pistol. Similarly, heavy armor got in the way of biotics so he stuck with the lighter stuff.

“Máthair,” Finn said to his mother. “I've done it! I'll be coming home for two weeks, then Gagarin Station for training for two and a half months. I'll get to start on the officer track because of what I learnt here!”

“My little boy is all grown up,” she said. “I'm so proud of you!”

 

When Finn reached Oileáin Árann, things were awkward. No one was calling him a witch but even his old friends wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't the anger so much as the fear. Mrs. Walsh had explained it all to them, about how when visiting the mainland the damaged starship had passed overhead, how it had leaked eezo during her pregnancy and how it led to Finn gaining those abilities. With little contact with the mainland, and therefore no information, they had no knowledge of biotics. If they had, circumstances would have been different and they would have known to send him away for training.

Now that the people understood what Finn was, it didn't make them feel any more comfortable in his presence. Mrs. Walsh had also explained how Finn received an implant that controlled his power but also made his abilities stronger. That was the part that concerned them. It Finn got angry with them he might turn his talents against them.

Finn was happy to see his mother but it had been as lonely for him as he remembered. He wished he could leave and never come back but that would never be an option so long as his mother lived there.

 

Basic training was one of the hardest things Finn had done, including everything he learned in training at the Ascension Project. At least that was a school, while Gagarin was designed to push him to his limits. This was less about his biotics, though obviously that was part of it, and more about his physical skills and his use of armor and pistols.

After two months at Gagarin, he was pulled from basic and placed in a biotic training school for two weeks. That was about combat biotics. Had he not learned most of this at Ascension he probably would have had less time in basic and more time here. Gregory had been right about following that program of study. The only other thing he got from Gregory was introspection and self-discovery. He wasn't quite ready to discuss that with his mother, but maybe in the future if he had someone to talk about. He couldn't keep a relationship secret.

 

Finn hadn't expected his mother to come to his induction ceremony, but she often said she would love to be there. Sometimes it seemed like she would the way she talked. Some part of him wanted to believe she would show up anyway. He searched the crowd in vain. She wasn't there. He'd have to give her a call when it was over. If she couldn't be present she would want to hear all about it.

When the ceremony was over, Finn and some it his fellow graduates were heading out for drinks to celebrate. Before he could get anywhere, a hand gripped his shoulder. Finn turned to see who was there. The bars on his shoulders said she was a 2nd lieutenant but Finn had never before seen him.

“A moment of your time, Pvt. Walsh,” he said.

Finn saluted him. 

“At ease.”

“Sir.”

“Walk with me,” he said, leading Finn to a more secluded area. “I have some bad news for you.”

An impending sense of dread overcame Finn. There weren't many kinds of bad news he might receive that would require singling him out.

“I'm sorry to inform you, son, but your mother has passed.”

“What? How?”

“She was on a shuttle bound to this station. There was a freak problem. Air pressure was lost and ejected into space. There were no survivors.”

The lieutenant said more things but Finn didn't hear any of it. His whole world had just come crashing down on him. He barely even noticed when the officer walked away. He was so numb that everything around him was like a dream, or maybe a nightmare.

“Finn,” he heard a voice saying. “Finn, are you alright?”

A hand on his shoulder turned him around. Lt. Drake was standing there. A look of concern came over his face when he saw the haunted look in Finn's eyes.

“Finn, what's wrong?”

Finn opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Then tears started to flow and his legs began to falter. Drake grabbed him and held him until Finn had some semblance of balance.

“Máthair,” he sobbed. “She's dead.”

“What? How?”

Finn just shook his head. 

“Let's get you somewhere. I think you need some rest.”

Finn pulled away and ran off. Drake called after him but he ignored it, heading straight for the bar.

 

The night was a blur. Finn rarely drank but he blacked out. When morning came, he noticed four things. In order: he had a terrible hangover, he was in a strange place, he was naked and there was another naked man next to him. His ass was also sore.

That's when the nausea hit him. He got up and covered his mouth as he frantically searched for a bathroom. He made it just in time to puke in the toilet. It went on and on and he'd never experienced anything like that since he was a child and he had a stomach flu.

When he finally stopped, he washed off his face. Then he headed back to the bedroom. The other guy was still asleep. Finn grabbed his clothes and went into the the living room.

Once outside, Finn saw that there were multiple messages on his omni-tool. The first was Drake. And so were most of the rest. A few were from his fellow graduates asking what had happened to him.

Finn didn't know where he was but began walking as he called Drake. His friend answered immediately.

“Finn, where are you,” Drake asked.

“I don't know, Jordan,” he replied. “I woke up naked in a strange place next to some guy. I just slipped out but I have a terrible hangover and can't concentrate.”

“Sit down. I'll home in on your omni-tool signal.”

Finn muttered a reply and found a bench. Then it all came rushing back to him. His mother was dead and he dealt with it by getting loaded. Hell of a way to honor his mother. He hoped she wasn't looking down from Heaven in disappointment. He'd never even told her about his attraction to men but even at that his first time happening while blackout drunk was not what she would have wanted for him. He knew that Alliance culture didn't care who you had sex with as long as it was consensual but things were different on the tiny, isolated island where he grew up 

It wasn't long before Lt. Drake showed up. Finn started crying again. Drake sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He didn't say anything since nothing would bring Finn any comfort. Drake just sat there with him, waiting until Finn was ready to talk.

“I wasn't ready,” Finn finally said. “I thought maybe I'd be able to get her away to someplace a little more civilized. I thought if she did manage to come to the ceremony that maybe she'd see what the galaxy had to offer.”

Drake nodded, listening.

“She always said I was a dreamer, looking off to the mainland, longing for something more. I got it, but the cost was too high. If those marines hadn't come she'd never have left.”

“And you'd be dead,” Drake said. “How do you think your mother would have felt about that? Losing her only son to a mob who pushed him off the edge of a cliff? She would have been heartbroken and blamed herself for not getting you the help you needed. Your mother was so happy to see you go off and thrive, to become the person she always knew you could be.”

“But the cost…”

“If you want to honor your mother and the sacrifices she made for you then you have to live your life. It's going to hurt for a while, maybe even for a long time, but you have to go on.”

Finn nodded his head but his eyes were on the ground. He wanted to run as far and as fast as he could but there was no way to escape. His mother was gone and she was never being coming back.

“I don't know how to do that.”

“First things first. You need to identify her body. Given where you lived, there is very little information about her.”

“Her body? I...how can I?”

Drake rubbed his back. “You don't have to do it alone, buddy. I'll be right there with you. Now let's get going.”

Drake pulled some tissues out of his pocket and handed them to Finn. He took them, wiped his face and blew his nose. Then he nodded his head.

Drake stood up and held out his hand. Finn took the hand and got off of the bench. They walked in silence, Drake escorting Finn where he needed to go. They showed him the body of his mother, perfectly preserved but stiff. Her eyes were open and lifeless.

The medical examiner said something but Finn's head was elsewhere. A shake on the shoulder from Drake brought him back.

“Pvt. Walsh,” the other man said. “Can you positively identify the body?”

“Shvaughn Walsh. My máthair. Born April 17, 2138 in Oileáin Árann, Éireann.”

“That's the Aron Islands in Ireland,” said Drake. “You probably won't find it using Irish.”

“Thank you. That's all we need.”

Drake led Finn out of the building. Finn was still dazed so Drake led him to the room where he was staying while at Gagarin Station for the graduation ceremony. It was little more than a bed and table with chair.

Drake told Finn to lay down. He got on his omni-tool and made a call. Finn overheard him saying something about being with him because he was grieving the loss of his mother. Finn didn't know the result of the conversation but he knew Drake didn't make him leave.

“I'm going out to get some food,” Drake said. “Don't leave or I'll kick your ass when I find you.”

Finn raised his head a little. “Don't leave me, Jordan.”

“I'll be back. I promise. You need something to deal with your hangover and I know just what to get you. Okay?”

Finn nodded his head, then dropped it back on his pillow in despair. His mother's death aside, Finn seemed fearful that Jordan wouldn't return but couldn't stop him from leaving, not in his state.

Minutes seemed like hours to Finn and his brain was a non-stop train of fear and sorrow. It was interrupted from an incoming call. It was Pat. Finn didn't want to answer but knew his friend wasn't going to let up.

“What happened to you last night,” Pat asked, not bothering with niceties. “You looked really upset, wouldn't talk about it, got drunker than I've ever been and then left with some dude you'd been all over. And you didn't show up in the barracks this morning.”

“My...my máthair died,” he managed to croak out.

“Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, man. I only got to talk to her once or twice but I know you were always in a better mood after you spoke. What happened?”

“I don't know. She was coming to graduation as a surprise to me. Something went wrong and the shuttle lost all pressure, got a leak...I don't know. I couldn't concentrate on what I was being told.”

“Where are now?”

“Jordan found me. He...he took me to identify...well, I'm at his room and he's out getting me something to eat. My head is killing me.”

“I'm not surprised with the way you were drinking. Did you, you know, with that guy?”

“I guess so. I don't remember any of it but I woke up naked next to him. I left without waking him. Didn't want to deal with him.”

“Are you having any kind of services?”

“Fuck, I haven't even thought about that.”

“Okay, don't freak, I'll help you with it. So will some of the others and Drake for sure.”

“I can't do it here. Have to go back to Oileáin Árann. She'd want to be buried in her home.”

“Yeah, we'll make it happen. Just relax and do whatever Drake tells you to do.”

“Right. I'll talk to you later. Going to wait here for Jordan.”

Fifteen minutes later, Drake returned with takeout. Finn hadn't moved much except to answer Pat's call. Drake placed all of food on the table.

“Get up,” said Drake. “I've got some breakfast. Eggs, toast, juice, and water. You also need to exercise.”

“I don't think I can move.”

“You can and it will make the hangover go away sooner. We're going to take a short run after breakfast, shower up and then have some lunch.”

Nothing Drake had said appealed to Finn but he knew his friend had a lot more experience with both drinking and hangovers. Finn was only recently eighteen while Drake was twenty-four.

Drake was right, though. The hangover lessened faster than he would have expected. 

“Now that you can think properly, it's time to make plans for services - what and where.”

“Jordan, I don't know--”

“No one knows the first time it happens but you're not doing this alone. Pat reached out to me after he talked to you. We're going to do this together.”

A look crossed Finn was going to cry again but he held it off from happening. He had to focus, couldn't let his mother's body rot in a morgue while he wallowed in self-pity.

“Okay,” Finn said. “What do we do next?”

“Where do you want to have the services?”

“Oileáin Árann. There's no other place she'd want to be buried and she had friends there, even if they want nothing to do with me.”

“Maybe. Sometimes death has a way of bringing people together. Whatever the case, you've got family in the way of your closest friends.”

 

Drake and Pat, among others, helped prepare the services. Not all of them were able to come but Drake and Pat made sure they were there.

The wake was a somber event rather than a celebration of the life of Shvaughn Walsh. One of the most unsettling things Finn learned was that Walsh was her married name; the surname of her father was Tóibín, though Finn had never met him or even known of his existence. He could think of no reason why these things had been kept from him, and the universe seemed even more dark and unfriendly, keeping its secrets from him.

The funeral itself was attended solely by Finn, Drake and Pat. That stung but Drake suggested they might mourn her when he was gone, fearing a potential lashing out in anger, barely knowing what a biotic was, much less understanding that he now had control of his abilities.

Back on Gagarin Station, Drake had to leave, being called back to duty. Pat was also assigned to a biotic squad whereas Finn had opted for a mixed squad to better fit in. Only now he was feeling very isolated from everyone he knew, having no one to bring him any comfort.

 

Finn ended up stationed on Arcturus Station when another young marine caught his eye. Blue eyes, brown hair, slim but muscular and one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen.

“Hi,” said Finn when they got off duty guarding the Arcturus relay from whatever might come through. 

“Oh, hello,” the other said, flashing a bright smile.

“My name is Finn. Or Pvt. Walsh, 1st Class, I suppose.”

“Scott. Ryder. Lower rank than you. Barely.”

“Ah, yeah, I suppose. You're handsome.”

Scott blushed slightly.

“So are you. Is that why you said hello?”

“It is. I can't pass up the chance to meet someone with your looks. It would be criminal.”

“You're quite the charmer. What were you thinking?”

“Dinner. I know a nice place. It's asari fusion. I would never have thought I'd like it but it pulls together all the best elements of human and asari food into a feast for the mouth.”

“Feast for the mouth,” Scott laughed. “I suppose I can't pass that up.”

Dinner went well, followed by drinks, ending with bed. They had a fun time, even of differences in rank kept them from being open. It was the sort of thing that people turned a blind eye to so long as it didn't interfere with their duties. It didn't. They were entirely professional when on duty and discreet when not.

It had only been a few months until Finn was reassigned to the SSV Shenyang. It was a promotion to corporal and it was decided that he was better served as a marine detachment aboard a ship so that he could participate in ground missing more easily.

 

“Hey, Scott,” Finn said in a holo-call. “I've missed you but I'm hoping to get some shore leave in about six weeks.”

Scott sighed. He looked resigned but not for the reasons Finn might have thought.

“We need to talk, Finn,” Scott began. “I really do like spending my time around you. I care a lot about you. Maybe more than that. But we don't see each other and I don't see a promotion anytime in my future. My dad... well, he's done some stupid things. I can't prove it, but I'm pretty sure the son of a disgraced N7 who is delving into AI, is like a black mark on my record. I'm never going to fly and you probably won't be back to Arcturus on any kind of regular basis.”

“You think we should end things? I can find a way, maybe--”

“You damn well better not be thinking of throwing your career over me. It was fun, and I'm glad we had our time together. Maybe in the future, I don't know. I think this is for the best.”

Finn nodded his head acknowledging something he never wanted to think about. He had at least the beginnings of love for Scott and was hoping that they could somehow stay together.

“I hope we can stay in touch,” said Finn. “I always loved the conversations we had. I felt like we had a lot in common and when we disagreed it was settled very amicably. No need to change the other person.”

“Yeah, I'd like that. Debate via messages.”

They laughed before signing off. Finn wasn't as depressed as he thought he might be. He spent a few days feeling down before he was pulled out of it.

“Did it at least end on a good note,” asked Drake.

“It went fine, Jordan. Doesn't mean I don't miss him.”

“It's okay. Miss him. Just don't use it as an excuse to isolate. If you try I'll send Pat to beat your ass.”

“Guess you can't do it yourself from Terra Nova.”

“Don't knock it, buddy. It's a beautiful colony, second one the Alliance settled. I'll be back in space soon enough.”

“Yeah, sure. I'm going to have a drink.”

“Don't get too hammered. I won't be around to drag your ass out of whatever strange you'll have found for yourself.”

“Only a quick nip in the mess. Any more than that and they're boot me out the airlock.”

“Hearing those words makes me feel better. If you can make jokes you'll be alright.”

 

“Hey, there,” Finn said, stretching his arm across the bed to wrap himself around Andy's chest.

“Hi, beautiful,” Andy said, causing Finn to blush. Sure, it had fun with Scott but they had never talked to each other that way, probably since it was the first relationship either of them had ever been in.

“That was quite a night. Not sure I've enjoyed myself so much.”

“I aim to please,” Andy said, leaning in for a kiss while simultaneously sliding a finger down Finn's back until he reached the crevice of his ass.

Finn moaned appreciatively, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Andy briefly withdrew his hand and found the lube to cover his finger. Back to Finn's ass, Andy gently worked the finger Inside. There was little resistance, like his body was waiting for Andy to enter him.

Once he'd gotten a few fingers inside, Andy pulled out and lubed up his cock. He didn't waste any time entering Finn, but it wasn't strictly necessary. Finn was still opened up from the activities of the night prior.

At first, Andy gently fucked him while Finn lay face down. He wrapped his arms around Finn so it was like he was hugging him at the same time. Then he pulled out, flipped Finn over, put his legs up in the air and once more went inside. From this position he wasn't so gentle, pummeling Finn hard and fast, something Finn had no complaint about.

Now Finn could stroke himself as he was getting fucked. He tried to time his orgasm with Andy, and was pretty close. He wasn't a fan of getting fucked after he'd cum, at least not for long. As soon as he felt Andy cum inside of him, Finn let loose. His chest was nearly covered in cum. Andy knew how to fuck. 

In some ways, Finn was aware that the glue holding their relationship together was great sex. Sure, they had conversation, dinner and other activities they did together, but sex was always at the center of it all. It was comfortable, for both of them.

 

A year later, the Shenyang participated in the Battle of the Citadel when the Reaper called Sovereign tried to take the Citadel in an attempt to open its relay, allowing uncounted other Reapers from coming through and decimating the galaxy.

Finn had been one of the marines who made it down to the Citadel, facing off against geth, krogan, husks and whatever else was sent at him. In the end, Commander Shepard, with the help of Alliance fleet, was able to stop the Reaper invasion. Finn didn't die, which was a plus. Unfortunately, and Finn didn't know it at the time, Drake died when the geth attacked Eden Prime.

When Finn got the news he felt like he was going to be sick. Drake was his best friend. Worse still, it was almost exactly five years since his mother had died. 

Phil tried to call as soon as he learned what had happened. Finn ignored the calls. He didn't want to see anyone, just wanted to crawl into a bottle somewhere and make it go away. But he couldn't. There was too much work to be done with rebuilding. 

He had to set it all aside for the moment, though he remained distant from his friends. Due to his performance in battle, Finn was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant, finally an officer. Finn felt numb to it all. In some ways it made him a better marine but he was cold and distant. 

Phil found him difficult to be around. Finn had shut down because he couldn't bear the the thought of going through losing another person. It was having an effect on his relationship with Andy.

“What the fuck,” Finn shouted when he came home to the apartment he shared with Andy.

Before Finn, in his own bed, was Andy getting fucked by another man. Given that Andy almost never liked to bottom, this felt like even more of a betrayal. Even worse, the guy kept fucking Andy until he came.

Pulling himself off the other man, Andy stood up and looked at Finn. He in no way appeared repentant.

“What did you expect, Finn? You spend so much time on your career that it's always late when you get home. You never want sex anymore. All you want to do is mope over Jordan and your mother. Get over it!”

Finn had not been this angry in a long time. It was so powerful that the biotic aura appeared around him. He hadn't intended it, and once the bed started to shake he knew he'd lost control and stopped it from going further.

“Yo,” said the other man, leaping out of the bed. “You didn't tell me your boyfriend was biotic. I'm out of here.”

He scrambled for his clothes and hurried away.

“You should go,” said Finn. “I almost lost it there and I don't think I can deal with you.”

“Fine. I'll come back for my things tomorrow. This shit was getting boring anyway.”

 

Finn coped in a way he'd done before, which was to not deal with it. He spent a year drinking and engaging in one night stands. Not of it was satisfying but it distracted him from it all. When it rolled around to the six year anniversary of his mother, and the first of Drake's, Finn could no longer hide his emotions. He'd met a guy who took him to a sex party. He did drugs he'd never done before and knew very little of what was happening. That's where he met Charlie Renault.


	3. fils de france

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliance Boys was originally meant to be a one-off story sent post-Reaper War with flashbacks about how Charlie and Finn met. Someone suggested more about them so I decided to give their lives up until the point when they first met. It took a while to flesh out their backgrounds. I've taken some liberties with Alliance military ranks because, quite frankly, they don't make sense. The wiki has a system listed but other ranks mentioned in the games aren't listed there. I've adapted a lot from the US Marines military ranking system. It's not perfect but it's what I'm using.

“Son of France”

“I don't want to go to the doctor,” Charlie whined. “I'm fine.”

“You are not fine, petit homme. You have a fever. If you are sick you will be unable to come hunting this weekend. Then you will remain home with your mother and sister.”

That was Charlie's father. He was usually right when Charlie was being stubborn. Scratch that. He was always right. Charlie hated being wrong. He just wanted things to go the way he wanted them to be.

“Oui, Père,” Charlie responded. “I will do as you say.”

Charlie's father patted his younger son on the top of his head. He was firm but also loving. He forgave easily so long as a wrong was admitted. Not that he would ever mistreat his children, but he might be more stern in the interim. In some ways, that was harder to deal with than admitting fault.

Hunting had been a sport Charlie had loved since the first time he'd gone out with his father, even more so when he was allowed to hold a hunting rifle. 

There were rules about it all. Hunting couldn't be done strictly for sport. You couldn't mount a trophy head on your wall. All parts had to be used in some way, for meat, to make furs or other things. Even the bone marrow was edible, so there was no reason for that to go to waste. Then, too, the bones could be used as fertilizer. This allowed them to store meat and grow vegetables.

 

Charlie hated going to the doctor. It wasn't the location; he loved to go to the city almost as much as he did the woods. No, it was the doctor herself. She didn't do anything wrong but Charlie hated the frequent visits. It wasn't like he always went. He hardly ever did, not for a long time, but the distaste remained.

The waiting room was boring. There were plenty of people ahead of him and be hadn't brought anything to occupy his time. That made the waiting seem almost an eternity after the first five minutes and he was beginning to whine. A light slap on the side of his head shut him up. It was as if he never learned how to behave.

“Monsieur Renault,” called out a woman. “Le docteur will see you.”

Charlie got up. It was hard to say which was worse, the waiting or the doctor herself. Charlie resigned himself, assuming he was going to feel pain from needles.

“Hello, Charlie,” the doctor said when entered the room.

“Hello, Docteur Caron,” he replied.

“What brings you here today?”

“He has a sore throat, an upset stomach and chest pains,” his mother answered. “I want to make sure Charlie is not suffering a relapse.”

“Tell me more about what you're feeling, Charlie.”

Charlie sighed. He wanted to forget all about the reasons why his parents were so concerned with his health.

“My chest and stomach hurt. The sore throat,” one more thing Charlie didn't want to admit. “It is because the pain has made it difficult to sleep. But please! I want to go hunting with my father and brothers this weekend!”

“Charlie!” His mother again, aghast.

“Please, Madame Renault,” said Dr. Caron. “He will retreat if you upset him. You know this. If you cannot stay calm I will ask you to remain outside. I must get to the truth.”

His mother nodded her head, worry etched across her face.

“The pain was too intense to allow you to sleep?”

Charlie nodded his head, feeling repentant, mostly because he felt bad for his mother.

The doctor told Charlie to strip to the waist. Once he had done so, she pulled out her stethoscope and checked his breathing and heart.

“There is an irregularity in your heart. Nothing so dramatic as in the past.”

Charlie frowned. He knew this was going to ruin his weekend. He’d have to see a specialist, get tests and wait for them to decide he was fit for any sort of non-controlled exertion.

“I may as well resign myself to staying at home, learning to prepare meals, clean and sew.”

“You need not be so dramatic,” the doctor said. “Come with me down the hall.”

Charlie and his mother followed. Inside another room there was special equipment of a kind he'd never before seen. The doctor picked up a device and ran it over Charlie's body. She checked some readings on it and nodded satisfactorily.

“Charlie, take a seat in the apparatus. A technician will be by shortly.”

“What is it, Docteur,” asked his mother.

“One of the many benefits of having access to extraterrestrial technology is that we have found cures not previously available to us. In this case, we can heal the heart. You should have no further problems going forward.”

Charlie's mouth gaped. Truth was, Charlie thought he'd be treated as an invalid for the rest of his life, always in danger of suffering from major heart problems.

The doctor smiled warmly at Charlie before exiting the room, closing the door gently behind her.

“Mère,” Charlie exclaimed. “I am to be cured! I can do all the things I was never allowed to do! Run, play sports, climb trees, everything!”

Charlie's mother had never seen her son so happy, so full of hope. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. She would never stop worrying about him, or any of her children, but she could rest easy knowing his life wasn't in constant danger.

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. This was her youngest child. The baby, since doctors had said she could have no more. His bad heart made her want to protect him even more.

After about ten minutes, a man in his early 20s came in.

“Hello, Monsieur Charlie,” he said. “My name is Felix Couture. I will be operating this device to repair your heart.”

“Dr. Caron said this was alien technology,” said Charlie. “How can it work on humans?”

“You have seen the asari? There is much about them that is similar to humans. Their scientists and our own worked to make the device compatible. It has been extremely successful. It is not fully approved by the medical community, who wish to hang on to more archaic practices. However, they are inefficient and not nearly as effective as this device, and this is just the beginning.”

“Wow.” Charlie was mesmerized by that thought.

“Stay still while the machine does its job. It will take about 20 minutes. Madame Renault, please follow me into the next room. The room must have all contaminants removed. Charlie, please place all of your clothing in the bin to the side and put on one of the smocks inside.”

Charlie thought it odd that he'd be nearly naked for this but he was willing to do anything for a cure. He'd run naked through the streets if that was what it took.

Once he'd changed, Charlie sat in the chair. He placed his arms on the chair's armrest. Clamps locked them in place, and the same for his legs.

“Do not be alarmed,” Couture said through a loudspeaker in the room. “This will help you remain still. When we are done you will be released.”

Charlie didn't like it but he understood. He was already getting fidgety and it had only been a minute.

In short order, the machine began to do its work. There were lights. Also a needle, which Charlie did not like so much. They were long a fact of life for him, but maybe not for much longer.

The wait still felt like an eternity. He couldn't wait to be cured. He'd never been more happy to be part of a galactic community than he was right now.

Moments after the machine shut down, Charlie's mother burst into the room, followed by Felix. She went over to hug Charlie.

“I'm cured, Mère,” Charlie exclaimed.

“You are,” said Felix. “However, the body takes time to recover. A week of minimal activity and a follow up appointment with Dr. Caron. This technology is still new to us, and the success rate is nearly 100%, but we remain cautious.”

The change on Charlie's face was sudden and dramatic. It was as if someone had told him he wasn't really cured, that this was a cruel hoax that had been played on him and was now revealed.

“Charlie,” his mother asked. “What is wrong?”

“I wanted to go hunting this weekend but now I cannot.”

“I would suggest you do not,” Felix said. “It may be too strenuous over the next week. You do not want to find yourself going back to your old treatments, do you?”

Charlie shook his head but was still focused on the upcoming weekend rather than the future still to come.

 

At home, his mother broke the news. Everyone was ecstatic to learn what had happened. His subdued demeanor told Charlie's father something was wrong.

“What saddens you, petit homme,” his father asked.

“It is nothing, Père,” Charlie responded, putting a more cheerful look on his face.

“He wanted to go hunting this weekend but was told to rest for a week,” answered his mother.

His father nodded in understanding. He knew going to the doctor had been a concession Charlie made with the hope of being well enough to head into the woods.

He tussled Charlie's hair good-naturedly.

“Perhaps,” his father began. “We can postpone our trip for the following weekend. Your brothers will be disappointed but they will be fine.”

Just like that, his face lit up. Charlie was looking forward to the trip, anything to get out of the house to do something he enjoyed. More than that, he knew he wasn't going to be coddled for the rest of his life. The twelve year old saw himself as a man and wanted to act like one. No more whining. His father would never see him as a grown man if he didn't change his behavior.

 

The next few years made for an active life. Charlie pushed his body to its limits, and maybe beyond. No one could convince him to take it easy. His body was fully functioning and he had no intention of wasting that gift.

At the same time, Charlie was beginning to wake up sexually. He had a brief conflict over what his feelings meant but it was discussed in sexual education class in school. They said that some people were attracted to their own sex. He knew immediately that he was one of those people. Any internal conflict he'd had was gone.

Charlie wasn't shy in seeking out other boys. They weren't always interested but he was handsome enough that he didn't fret over it. Sex Ed also said that some people were only attracted to others of the opposite sex.

“Hello,” said the handsome young man before him. “My name is Marcus. I was wondering if you might like to accompany me to the dance next month.”

Charlie smiled. Since he was handsome and athletic, Charlie had developed certain standards for a potential boyfriend. He wanted someone like himself, handsome and athletic. Marcus, to all appearances, was the perfect fit.

“I am Charlie,” he responded. “I would love to go to the dance with you.”

From then on, the two were inseparable. They both liked sports but Marcus did not wish to go hunting. Similarly, Charlie had no interest in photography. Both liked to dance but there was one conflict that was difficult to resolve once they'd finally gotten around to it. Both liked to top and neither had much interest in being on the receiving end. Oral sex wasn’t a problem since they had no problem sucking cock. Taking it up the ass was something neither wanted.

“What if we trade off,” Charlie suggested. “One time you top, the next time I do. That way we at least--”

“No,” Marcus replied. “I refuse to take a cock in my ass. It would make me less manly.”

“You have no problem with me being less manly?”

“That is different.”

“No, it is not.”

That spelled the end of their relationship. The inability to compromise meant things could never work out. When Charlie next found someone to date he made sure the terms in regard to sex were clear. He was willing to bottom if necessary but it would never be only him doing so.

 

Charlie answered the door and saw a man in an Alliance uniform. Marcel had been stationed on Elysium and there was all sorts of rumors on the extranet that something bad had gone down there.

“Hello, son,” said the officer. “May I speak to M. et MM. Renault?”

“Marcel is dead, isn't he,” Charlie said. It wasn't a question. 

The man looked down, decidedly uncomfortable. 

“Please. Let me speak with your parents.”

Charlie opened the door to let the man in.  
“I will get them.”

It was as Charlie had thought. The officer offered his condolences and a French flag. Then he left.

His parents were inconsolable. Marcel was the eldest and the entire family had been proud when he enlisted. Not everyone was sold on the Alliance, preferring to remain independent nations. The Renault Family had been staunch supporters ever since Charlie had been cured of his illness. 

It came as a shock when Charlie made an announcement a week after the funeral.

“I am going to join the Alliance military as a marine.”

“You cannot,” said his mother. “We just buried your brother! Would you have us do the same to you, especially after you were cured of you illness?”

“These are the very reasons I must do this,” Charlie replied. “Marcel risked his life in defense of the Alliance against terrorists and slavers. I can do no less. As well we - I - owe a great debt to the Systems Alliance to bringing us the technology that cured me. I must do this.”

“You are not old enough to join the Marines.”

“This is true. I will be enrolling in the Alliance Junior Officers Training Corps. This will allow me to enter the Alliance as an officer.”

“Please reconsider, Charlie.”

“I cannot. Truthfully, I had intended to do so even before Marcel's death. Now my motivation is stronger than ever.”

 

Focused on school and AJOTC. It left little time for dating but did place him near the top of his class. He was also able to join the Alliance Marines as a 2nd Lieutenant. While his family had come to accept Charlie's decision they had never been comfortable with it, which remained true up until the day he entered basic training.

“Hello, handsome,” said one of Charlie's fellow recruits.

Charlie smiled back. “Renault,” was his response.

“Bates,” said the other. “Want to find a--”

“No. I've worked too hard to get here, to become a marine, to honor the brother who died in the line of duty. I will not risk losing any of that… no matter how appealing that may be.”

“C'mon, it'll be worth it!”

Charlie gave a saddened smile before turning away. He was going to be career military. Nothing would stop that from happening, not even a sweet ass like Bates had.

When Charlie and the others had graduated from basic training, there was a ceremony. His parents, brother and sister were all in attendance, complimenting his dress uniform. Then he took a shuttle home to France for a few weeks before active duty.

 

“I'm going to prepare your favorite meal,” said Charlie's mother. “I have heard nothing good of military food.”

“Oui, Mère,” Charlie responded. “Your cooking is much better than what I received in basic and I suspect the same will be true when I am assigned to the fleet.”

“You'll be flying, not part of the ground forces?”

“I am a marine. I will be ground side as needed. The Navy is our transportation. However, I will have an assignment on board. None of us can be idle.”

“Do you know your assignment,” Charlie's father asked.

“Non, Père,” Charlie responded. “I will not know where I am to be assigned nor my duties until the last week of my leave.”

 

The weeks went by faster than Charlie could ever have imagined. Before he knew it, a message came showing his posting. He was assigned to the SSV Agincourt. He knew little about the ship other than that it was a cruiser and had participated in the Skyllian Blitz. That was when Lt. John Shepard had rallied the troops to fight against the smugglers and slavers who had pushed back against the Alliance encroaching on their territory. They failed and Shepard was hailed as a hero. To some this was no surprise given that he was an N7. They were the best of the best and Charlie wondered if he would one day be nominated for the N program.

As a new marine, there weren't many jobs he was trained for aboard the Agincourt. It amounted to grunt work, but at least he was earning his keep. His fellow Marines were friendly enough but the Naval crew was another matter. It was hard to tell if they were resentful to be ferrying them around to get them to trouble spots.

Not all of them were unfriendly. Chief Petty Officer Brinks seemed to be keeping an eye on him. She was pretty but Charlie hoped she wasn't interested in him. Aside from her being a senior officer, Charlie wasn't attracted to women. Some men liked both but he wasn't one of them.

“I've been noticing you,” Brinks said. “How would you like to go for drinks next time we're in port? In fact, I have a bottle of Noverian Rum. Maybe we could crack it open down below. You know, in private.”

Charlie sighed internally but not visibly, especially not to a superior officer.

“Perhaps, if I have time,” Charlie responded.

“I'm sure I can persuade you to take some time away from running around the deck.”

“Renault,” a voice barked out. “Don't have crates to be unloading?”

Charlie turned, straightened out and saluted.

“Yes, sir, Lieutenant Chen, sir!”

“Then get to it!”

“Yes, sir,” Charlie said, quickly heading toward the shuttle bay. He heard Chen speaking to Banks in a less than friendly tone but couldn't make out any of the words. He hoped that it put an end to Banks's flirtations but didn't somehow come back at him.

It did. Brinks still kept an eye on Charlie but is was a lot less friendly. She took the opportunity to make things miserable for him whenever she could. More work came his wake when emptying or stacking food crates, cleaning the head and whatever else she could think up. She outranked him and Charlie was unable to refuse her, unless someone else gave him other duties.

Charlie bore it all, showing no signs that he was discouraged or upset. This seemed to madden her, getting to the point where she took him aside.

“You've made no complaints about your duties,” Brinks asked. “Not to me or anyone else. Why?”

“Sir, I want to be a Marine. I do not want anything to get in my way. Sir.”

“A lot of people want to be Marines but would whine about this work.”

“Sir, my brother was a Marine. He died on Elysium. Failure means I do not honor his memory. Sir.”

“Who is your brother?”

“Cpl. Marcel Renault, sir.”

“Marcel was your brother?”

“Yes, sir.”

Brinks slowly nodded her head, her face softening. 

“Finish your duties and report to the mess.”

“Yes, sir.”

Charlie saluted Brinks, who walked away slowly.

It was obvious to Charlie that Brinks had history with Marcel but couldn't guess what it might be. If Marcel had been seeing her they could never have been open about it. She outranked him and fraternization between them could threaten their careers.

When Charlie had finished he washed up and headed to the mess. Brinks was there. When she saw him she indicated he should get some chow and join her.

Charlie did so and sat before her, wondering why he was there. He didn't bother prompting her since she would speak when ready. Besides, he didn't want to risk her wrath again.

Finally, she looked up at him. “I knew Marcel.”

That confirmed at least some of what Charlie suspected.

“I didn't know him well but we were both on Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz. We fought side by side. He saved my life, which cost him his own. That's not something I'll ever forget. I think maybe you reminded me of him. Then, when you seemed uninterested in me I took it more personally than I should have. I never should have approached you given your rank. It put you in an awkward position, to say the least.”

Charlie nodded his head, taking in the information presented to him. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

Brinks saw it and reached across the table to grip his forearm. 

“Are you upset?”

“No, sir. My brother was I hero. I always knew that. That he died saving the life of another.”

“Not just mine. I had been helping civilians and some mercs were sneaking up on us. Marcel saw them, not even hesitating to charge them. He took one down but the other shot him in the back. I tried to save him but there were other mercs and I couldn't get to him in time. I know it doesn't make it any easier but he died a true hero, fighting to protect others.”

“That sounds like Marcel. He was always thinking of others. If he had to die it is good that he did so saving lives.”

“I apologize for putting you through hell, Renault. It's not the way I should be behaving under any circumstances, not if I really want to show my gratitude for still being alive. Will you accept my apology?”

“Yes, sir. I accept you apology, sir.”

“Drop the 'sir’ bit, at least when we're off duty. Call me Ellen.”

“Yes, sir. When we're off duty I will call you by your name.”

“Good. Enjoy your chow. I have work to do.”

Brinks gave a brief smile before getting up and departing. As soon as she was done, a couple of others immediately picked up their trays and sat themselves with him.

“What just happened there,” Kremsky asked. “Brinks was all fidgety until actually smiled when she left.”

“Wasn't she giving you a rough time,” Davidson asked.

“I had a brother who served before me. He died during the Skyllian Blitz. Brinks said he died saving her life and that of others. She hasn't known who I was not once she did she apologized.”

“No shit,” Ali said, astounded by that revelation.

“Why was she so pissed at you before,” Ali asked

Charlie sighed, not really wanting to get into it. “She made a pass at me. I was hesitant and then Lt. Chen intervened and sent me off to unload crates.”

“Why didn't you do it,” Ali asked. “She could have made your life easier.”

“Renault isn't into the ladies,” Kremsky said. “Unless she had a swinging dick under that uniform it was never going to happen.”

“Probably not even then. I like a nice chest full of muscle, and perhaps hair. Lots of it.”

That brought lots of laughs. Charlie have known a lot of them but know he was going to fit in just fine.

 

When the Agincourt docked above Bekenstein, Charlie and saw others took some shore leave. This world was known for its casinos and Charlie was feeling like a betting man. 

During a game of poker, a redhead caught his eyes. Scruffy, a good shape and a hint of a smirk throughout the entire game. That made it difficult to read him. Charlie was interested but there was a woman ever-present at his side. No way he was talking that if he had a girlfriend or wife.

After losing enough money, Charlie got up and went to the head - restroom, he should be calling it. As he was pissing he noticed that someone had come right up next to him at the through even though there was plenty of room. Glancing to his side, he saw the redhead, smirk still present.

“I saw you staring at me,” he said with a sexy Scottish accent.

“I saw you with your girlfriend,” Charlie replied.

“Jill? No, she's my best friend and she doesn't have a cock.”

Charlie smiri back and waved his cock and looked at the man. “Got one right here for you.”

The man reached over and tugged it briefly.

“Nice. I'm Gil.”

“Charlie.”

“Why don't we get out of here.”

“So long as you leave your best friend behind.”

“I love Jill but she find her own way back.”

Gil accessed his omni-tool and sent off a brief message to Jill before setting it to private.

“Now where were we?”

Charlie smiled and walked out of the casino once Gil had collected his winnings. Turned out he was quite the card shark and was far from leaving empty-handed.

 

Charlie led Gil back to his own room. He had the sense that Gil might be rooming with Jill. True or not, he wasn't risking it.

Peeling off his shirt, Charlie threw it on the floor. Once he had Gil's shirt off, Charlie pushed him onto the bed. He went to work on sucking Gil's nipples before backing away so he could remove his trousers.

When they were both naked, Charlie grabbed Gil's cock and began to suck on it. He loved a nice cock in his mouth. 

When it got to the point where Gil was about ready to cum, Gil pulled him off. He went to work on Charlie for a while. After a few minutes, Charlie pulled away. He turned Gil onto his stomach and started eating out that ass, also sticking in fingers, one, then two and finally three. Then he grabbed some lube and prepared Gil before lubing up his own cock.

He lined up his cock with Gil's ass. Charlie was neither rough nor gentle but assumed Gil had done this before. The moans from Gil as he pumped in and out said he liked it.

“Harder,” Gil groaned.

Magic words as far as Charlie was concerned. The pumping began to increase. When Charlie got near to cumming he pulled out and flipped Gil over. He spent some more time rimming before standing and plunging right back into Gil's ass.

“Aah!”

“Are you okay,” Charlie asked. “Did I hurt you?”

“Keep fucking me! I want that cum in me!”

Charlie didn't argue. That had been his plan all along.

Charlie increased his pumping, fucking Gil increasingly harder. He almost that he might have been too rough until he saw Gil furiously jerking his own cock. It wasn't long before Gil exploded all over himself. It was one hell of a load, covering not just his chest but his face. Charlie out to lick some of that cum off of Gil's face and neck, even licking some of it out of his chest hair.

Plunging back inside, Charlie was relentless about in pounding Gil. The sweat was pouring out of him until he shouted as he climaxed inside of Gil. As he pulled out, cum dripped out of Gil's ass and onto the bed. Gil reached down with a finger and scooped some up. He licked his finger clean and grinned.

“That was awesome,” Gil said.

Charlie nodded his head before collapsing on top of Gil. He fell asleep that way for a moment before heading to the bathroom to piss. He was going to clean his cock and go to bed but there was too much cum on him on for that. He'd need a shower 

The sound of the water running had attracted attention and Charlie was soon joined by Gil. They had another round with Charlie relentlessly pounding Gil against the shower wall. He didn't last as long but neither did Gil. They finished showering and headed back into the bedroom. 

Gil started to put on his clothes but Charlie didn't bother, laying back on the bed. Once dressed, Gil stared at the naked body before him. He swore before getting on his knees and engulfing Charlie. In no time at all Charlie was rock hard and a few minutes later shooting his third load of the night down Gil's throat 

Gil wiped his mouth as he stood up. Then he accessed his omni-tool.

“I'm sending you my contact number. Next time we're in the same part of the galaxy we need to do this again.”

“Ce serait agréable,” Charlie responded.

Gil looked quizzically at Charlie for a moment before he realized his translator volume had been turned down.

“Oh, right. French. Never did learn that. Maybe I'll see you around the galaxy.”

When Gil left, Charlie turned off the lights and fell asleep.

 

In June of 2180, the SSV Agincourt was summoned to Chasca. A black ops division of the Alliance had gone rogue. Cerberus had a special interest in elevating humanity by dominating alien civilizations. The planet Mindoir had suffered from a major Batarian attack years earlier that left many of its colonists dead or enslaved. For that reason, Cerberus course Mindoir as at least a temporary base to build defenses against future Batarian incursions.

“Lance Corporal Renault,” began Staff Sergeant Gully. “Take the 701 down to Manx. There were Cerberus sightings. We don't know why they're here but the evidence is leaning toward human experimentation, with indications that it might not be voluntary.”

“Yes, sure,” Charlie replied. “We'll get it done.”

“Excellent. If there is evidence I need you to report back so that we can determine what actions, if any, need to be taken.”

Nothing went to plan. It was a shit show. Cerberus had ambushed them as soon as their boots hit the ground. There were casualties giving that they were outnumbered and not fully prepared for an immediate attack. Still, they discovered the location of the Cerberus base and what they were doing before being extracted back to the Agincourt.

 

Weeks later, Charlie received unexpected news. Due to exemplary service, Charlie was invited to N-School in Rio de Janeiro. Only the best of the best received such invitations and there was no way Charlie was going to turn it down.

Whatever had come before, training at the Villa was unlike anything he'd ever before experienced. He received no higher designation than N2 but no one looked down on him for it. It was enough to not only bump him up to Corporal but also to specialize as an infiltrator.

 

In 2183 rumors abounded that either the geth or some sort of monster from space was attacking all Council space. Eden Prime, Earth's very first colony, had been targeted. No one knew why but there were rumors that humans had been turned into mindless creatures called husks that attacked on sight.

Charlie was on shore leave on the Citadel and was feeling helpless to do anything. That was not to last. A ship larger than anything ever before seen was heading toward the Citadel.

“What the hell is that thing,” Charlie asked Kyle Bates - the very same that he'd meet in the first day of basic training.

“I heard it was something called a Reaper. Others like it are supposed to be hiding just outside of the galactic rim.”

Again, that powerlessness to do anything. That was not to last. Somehow, husks, Krogan and Geth were on the Citadel. No one knew how they got there but it didn't matter. Charlie ran back to his room and grabbed his gear. This wasn't just any battle. They were fighting for the survival of civilization itself 

Charlie fought off waves of enemies until something happened that put a stop to it. Commander John Shepard, N7 and the first human Spectre, had managed to take control of the Citadel and direct the Fifth Fleet to attack Sovereign, ultimately destroying it. 

 

Oddly enough, Charlie received another invitation to the Villa. It has been two years so he hasn't expected it. That was more than he expected. He made it through, just barely, but wasn't sure he had it in him to go any further. Not that it mattered. These invitations were generally spread out. He wasn't likely to rise to the top at age 23, even assuming he could.

When it was done, Charlie received to weeks of shore leave. He spent some time hanging out with Kremsky.

“I need to get laid,” said Charlie. “After all that time at the Villa I haven't had sex in two months, including before I went.”

“Yeah yeah, complaining about being an N3. You mention that and guys will be all over you.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “How do I work that one into a conversation?”

Kremsky shrugged his shoulders.

“There is something this Saturday. Not sure if you'd be interested.”

“Go on.”

“There's this, uh, sex party at an apartment in the Wards. We could go together. You'll definition get your rocks off there.”

It wasn't Charlie's scene but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Fact was that after the rigorous training he'd just gone through he didn't really want to go on the hunt. He could fuck a guy, maybe two, and be on his way. No strings, just like when he met up with Gil.

“Let's do it.”

 

At the last minute, Kremsky bailed. He said something came up. Still, Charlie was near and decided to go on his own. He opened the door and walked inside. There were numerous people engaged in all kinds of sex acts. One caught his eye. That was when he met Finn Walsh.


	4. The Story of Finn & Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This details the development of their relationship, covering lots of gaps from the first story.

Grief was consuming Finn. After all of the losses he'd had in just twenty-three years of life, Finn didn't know how he was going to go on. Too much drinking, drugs and sex. A guy he'd met at Purgatory invited him to a sex party. He figured why not? The guy gave him something ‘to relax’. It turned out to be Hallex.

The drug was not of Earth origin. It was an Asari invention. Given certain biological similarities between Asari and humans it gave much the same effect. Finn was in such a euphoric state that he barely knew what was going on. Guys kept fucking him and he scarcely noticed. By the time two men were fucking him at the same time, Finn was too out of it to complain or even care.

 

Charlie was annoyed that Kremsky had bailed on him but was determined to get laid that night. His N3 training had made him celibate for a while and he was ready for action.

Glancing around the room, Charlie saw one man with two cocks in his ass. Curious, he could see that the man wasn't entirely coherent. Still, if he were a cumdump, Charlie decided he could make use of him. 

Dropping his trousers before the other, Charlie shoved his cock toward the head of the other. The man took to Charlie's cock like a hungry baby at his mother's tit. He had to admit that he had talent.

Charlie watched as one of the men fucking the guy came, pulled out and walked away. Deciding he wanted in on the fun, Charlie replaced him.

 

Finn woke up feeling like shit. He didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. Given that he was naked, he assumed he went home with some guy after the party and stayed the night. What he did know for certain was that he smelled fresh coffee brewing and made his way into the next room in search of a cup. Or three.

Still naked, he saw a man sitting at a table drinking said coffee and reading from a tablet. The man glanced up at him with a smirk and a humorous look on his face.

“Who are you,” Finn asked.

“One of the men who really enjoyed cumming in your ass last night,” came the response 

That surprised Finn. He hadn't meant to be there for more than an hour but it sounded like it might have been a lot longer.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I don't remember much about last night.”

“No kidding. Hallex and whatever else you took can mess with your memory.”

Finn didn't remember taking any Hallex but he knew someone gave him something to make him feel good. Troubling for many reasons.

“How… how many guys were there?”

“I don't know. At least a dozen when I walked in. You had two cocks in your ass when I first saw you.”

That sent Finn reeling.

“Two? Shit.”

Charlie could see a change come over the face of the other man. The humor drained away and was replaced by a concerned look, especially after Finn told him he'd never done anything like that before.

“Thanks for getting me out of there safely. My name is Finn Walsh.”

“It said so on your dog tags, at least I had hoped those were your clothes. I had no idea what underclothes you might have had so you'll have you wear your trousers without them. Sergeant.”

“You must think pretty poorly of the Alliance Marines seeing my behavior.”

The man laughed. “My name is Charlie Renault. Sergeant Charlie Renault, who was also at that party.”

“Oh. Would you mind if I had some coffee?”

 

Charlie got up and pulled another cup out of the cupboard. He wasn't yet sure what to make of Finn but did want to make sure the guy was in shape to get to wherever he was supposed to be. Hopefully he wasn't expected to report for duty. Finn didn't seem worried so probably not.

“How do you like it,” Charlie asked.

“Black,” Finn responded. “Thank you.”

There was a strong Irish accent, not translated. Good thing his native French wasn't the only language he know. It was easier to speak in Basic anyway, at least when dealing with humans.

Charlie handed the cup to Finn. He noticed that Finn still hadn't bothered to cover up. It was difficult to say if he had no shame, figured Charlie had already seen everything there was to see or just used to military life. He could also still have designs on Charlie.

“Where are you staying? I didn't even try to get that out of you last night.”

“I have a room in the Wards while on leave. Not anything like this. Couldn't afford it. How can you on military pay?”

“Special forces has its perks.”

“Special forces? Like N-School?”

Charlie gave a slight nod but didn't want to brag. That sort of thing was frowned upon. They were all Marines and trying to make himself appear better than those with higher ranks would only cause problems.

“How high up? N7 like Commander Shepard?”

Charlie snorted. “It's not worth talking about. I'm just a Marine like you. Except that you're a biotic and I'm not. You're in a biotic squad I assume.”

“No. A friend taught me we'd always be seen as something to be feared unless we integrated.”

 

After the breakfast that Charlie was kind enough to make for the both of them, Finn took a shower and got dressed. Before leaving he decided he needed to do something else.

“I'd like to thank you for taking care of me,” said Finn. “Could we exchange contact information so I can take you out to dinner.”

Finn could see the wheels turning in Charlie's head before he nodded.

“That would be acceptable. I have to report for duty in three days. If it's not before then it can be some other time.”

“I'm leaving in four days. How about two Citadel days from now?”

“Okay. Send me the details.”

Frankly, Finn was surprised that Charlie had accepted. The fact that he'd even taken the time to care for him was a testament to what kind of man Charlie was. Not writing him off as worthless was also significant. 

Finn wasn't sure he wanted to explain to Charlie how he'd ended up at that sex party taking Hallex. Life had sucked for him lately but maybe it was time to move on. Andy, his ex-boyfriend, had said as much, which led to their break-up.

There was a lot going on that Finn had to make up for. Friends he'd pushed away. Finn decided he needed to reach out to his best friend from the Ascension Project at Grissom Academy.

“Pat,” Finn said into his omni-tool. “I need to talk to you. I know I've been an ass. Please call me when you get this.”

 

Two days later Charlie sat before Finn at Apollo's Cafe. They scanned the menus. Typically, in a touristy place like the Presidium, there weren't that many choices of food and drink to be had for your typical human. He wanted wine but he'd be damned if he ever drunk anything that came out of Batarian space, not after Mindoir or Elysium.

“I'll have an Asari Honey Mead,” Charlie told the server.

“Tavum,” said Finn.

While they waited they perused the menu. Charlie raised an eyebrow when something caught his eye.

“Huh. Cottage pie. If there's Earth food here that's what I'm getting.”

“That's a big assumption you're making that any of the ingredients are of human origin. I've heard said sometimes space cow is substituted for the meat and dairy.”

Charlie frowned.

“Fuck it. I'm getting it anyway though I'm not sure I'd be able to spot the difference.”

“You'll have to let me have a taste. I'll know straight away.”

“What are you having,” Charlie asked

“Roast varren leg,” Finn responded. “Just hope it's not from Thessia. I'd hate to eat a fellow biotic.”

“That's creepy,” said Charlie, followed by a laugh.

When the drinks arrived they placed their orders. Then came the waiting and uncertainty of what to discuss.

“Do you like to dance,” Finn asked.

“I've been known to hit the dance floor at Purgatory a time or two.”

“What about Flux?”

“Haven't been around much lately, eh? After the Battle of the Citadel lots of places were destroyed. Flux and Chora's Den were never rebuilt. I think one is an Asari fusion place. The food isn't bad. The other is some chain coffee shop. Popular but overpriced.”

“Eternity?”

“Way too expensive but the drinks there could knock you on your ass.”

“You seem to have frequented a lot of clubs on the Citadel.”

Charlie shrugged. Shore leave always had someone wanting to try a place they'd heard about.

“What kind of movies do you like?”

“Good old fashioned RomCom. Believe it or not I'm a romantic.”

“Looking for love in all the wrong places?”

“Yeah, well. I was going through some tough times and didn't handle it so well. I think I might be over it. Somebody giving a shit… anyway, what kind of movies do you like?”

“I had liked science fiction up until I was twelve. Then things changed and I got more into thrillers and sports.”

“What changed at twelve?”

“I was born with a heart problem. It prevented me from overexerting myself. Do you know what it's like to be the only boy not able to participate in physical fitness classes or play sports? Not able to go hunting with my father and brothers? Barely let out of sight of my mother? I was almost resigned to becoming a housewife.”

Finn laughed at the thought of him as a homemaker. Charlie rolled his eyes but smirked.

“And then…?”

“Alien technology came to Earth. It fixed my heart. I became an athlete. Some said I pushed myself too far but it was never enough for me. I'd been given this new chance at life and intended to make the most of it.”

“I saw you shirtless when you went to take a shower. I'd say it paid off looking at those abs. Not to mention that ass.”

“Many have appreciated it.”

“I didn't take you for a bottom.”

“Occasionally. If I must. However, my ass is phenomenal, as you noticed.”

“Ego much?”

Charlie grinned. “Perhaps my jest has failed.”

Finn laughed. “No, I understand. I'm teasing you, laddie.”

 

Lots of laughter was had. If nothing else, they could be friends. Finn had left anything more in Charlie's hands but would've been lying if he said his heart wasn't thumping when he walked away. He was hoping to hear from Charlie again.

Checking his messages on the way back from dinner, Finn saw one from Pat and immediately called him back.

“What's up, Walsh,” said Pat.

“Thank you for returning the call. Listen, I know I've been difficult for a while now.”

“No shit.”

“Right, so I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. I've only two more nights of leave on the Citadel. I'd like to meet up with you for drinks.”

Pat audibly sighed, as if contemplating whether or not he'd go. “Fine. Drinks and something light. Lunch tomorrow because I ship out the following morning and don't want to show up still recovering from the night before.”

Just like that, all was forgiven. It wasn't that Pat didn't understand. He'd lost a guy who was his closest friend, almost a father figure he'd never had, on the anniversary of his mother's death. Grief was understandable but a year's worth of alcohol, drugs and sex was trying for even those who really cared for him.

 

Charlie drummed his fingers on the table in the mess, lost in thought. It didn't go unnoticed.

“What's wrong with you,” Brinks asked. “Your head's been somewhere else lately.”

Charlie looked at her. “I met someone.”

“You went on a date and didn't tell me! Spill!”

“I don't know if I'd call how we met a date.”

“Then what--oh. I'd heard you went to a sex party but Bates bailed on you and you decided to go in anyway.”

Charlie rolled his eyes.

“You met this guy there?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

Charlie related the story to Brinks, omitting the fact that Finn had taken Hallex. He didn't want to explain the hows and whys of it. 

“Are you going to call him? Seems like you left things uncertain.”

“I'm not sure. Have to think about it. I have some time before we're on the Citadel again. No reason to assume he will be as well.”

“Only one way to find out.”

Charlie had to admit that he and Finn had a nice time together at dinner. His being pretty much mostly a bottom didn't hurt things. If Finn wasn't using drugs Charlie suspected he might be fun in bed.

After several days of thinking about it he fired off a message. It read:

Dear Finn, I enjoyed dinner with you at  
Apollo's. I wouldn't mind doing that  
again. I'm next on the Citadel in 33 Citadel  
days. I'll have five days. If you're  
interested in meeting and are able to  
coordinate schedules, get back to me.  
Best, Charlie

 

Finn was ecstatic to hear from Charlie. As much as he'd been hoping for it he didn't think Charlie felt the same way. After all, he'd found him as a pig bottom. He hoped Charlie didn't think he'd want to do that again but they could clarify things on their date. 

Finn really wanted to respond instantly but didn't want to seem too desperate. Maybe a day or two. He could put some thought into the response and hope they'd both be on leave again, at least part of the time.

“Pat,” Finn said. “Remember the guy I met at the sex party? The one I took to dinner to thank for taking care of me?”

“Charlie something,” Pat said. “The one who went to N-School?”

“Yes, Charlie Renault.”

Finn proceeded to read the message and asked for input.

“He doesn't say date. You could leave that up to interpretation. If it were sent to me I'd assume she were looking to at least explore the possibility of something more. Not only would I say it's a date but if you don't go I'll commandeer a ship to you so that I can slap some sense into you.”

“But I just broke up with Andy.”

“Andy was a two-timing bitch who was more concerned with your ass than a relationship.”

“Could be true of Charlie.”

“You clicked at dinner. Laughing and talking. And no sex. That tells me he sees you as more than a piece of meat. The message said he enjoyed dinner, not fucking you. He wants a date.”

 

Charlie smiled watching Finn attempt to use chopsticks. They could be tricky if you weren't used to them.

Laughing, Charlie said, “This is a purist restaurant. They will not allow utensils other than spoons for miso soup. Either I feed you, you learn to use the chopsticks quickly, or you cheat by using your biotics.”

Finn threw down the chopsticks in disgust but then grinned. “Since it was an option I say you feed me.”

Charlie smirked but picked up a piece of sushi and brought it to Finn's mouth. As Finn chomped down on it, Charlie noticed a man watching him. He was staring a little too intently at Finn.

“What's wrong,” Finn asked.

Charlie gave a slight nod. Finn turned to look but just as quickly returned his attention to Charlie.

“Someone you know?”

“My ex, Andy. We didn't end on good terms.”

“I wonder why he is so interested.”

“Probably surprised to see me enjoying myself.”

Charlie smiled at Finn before grabbing another piece of sushi. He brought it again to Finn's mouth.

Once Finn had swallowed he gazed at Charlie.

“What did you say was in this sushi,” he asked with dead seriousness on his face. “Asari?”

Charlie picked up a piece of sushi and flung it at Finn. Finn grabbed it with his biotics. It hovered for a moment before he slowly moved it toward Charlie. Charlie rolled his eyes but nevertheless opened his mouth. Finn gently placed it inside.

Charlie chewed and swallowed it.

“Cheater.”

Finn quirked his eyebrows and then looked at his chopsticks. They floated into the air and used them to take hold of another piece of sushi.

“Better?”

“I think it might be. This is Asari fusion. They're all biotics so perhaps this is acceptable.”

“Glad to have your approval. Eat up!”

The chopsticks moved toward Charlie, who bit down on the food with one quick motion.

 

“Something to drink,” Charlie asked, sitting on the couch.

“Beer.”

Finn stared at Charlie's ass when he reached into the refrigerator. It was perfect and Finn hoped to one day have a piece of it. But not tonight.

Charlie opened a bottle for himself and Finn, handing one to him. Then the Frenchman sat down next to him.

“Cheers,” said Charlie

After they'd both taken a swig of beer, Charlie put his beer on the table. Finn followed suit.

“I like spending time with you,” Finn said. “I even enjoyed our not-date.”

“Me as well.”

Finn smiled before leaning in for a kiss. It started tentative but quickly grew deeper. Charlie put his hand on Finn's belly before tugging at it, pulling it up for access to the skin underneath.

Finn giggled at the light touch, being somewhat ticklish. Charlie pulled away from Finn's mouth with a wicked grin on his face. He began to tickle Finn in earnest.

Finn started laughing and fell backward on the couch. Charlie stopped and straddled him. 

“I have you just where I want you,” said Charlie, leaning down to kiss him.

“Forward of you on the first date,” Finn said with a smirk.

“I think we are well last that point.”

“You are. I don't remember any of it.”

Finn was teasing but put on a more serious face.

Charlie frowned. “Would you like me to stop?”

“Cosúil le ifreann. Or, in Basic, 'Hell, no!’”

Charlie tickled Finn some more before pulling him upward. In one swift motion he pulled off Finn's shirt and flung it on the floor. He did the same with his own shirt before he resumed kissing Finn.

 

Feeling his flesh against Finn's was getting Charlie even more excited. He sucked on Finn's nipples briefly before gliding his tongue upward until he reached the neck.

“I'll murder you if I wake up with a hickey.”

Charlie gave an evil laugh and continued to suck. He didn't keep it up, instead moving to Finn's ear, flicking his tongue inside of it. Finn squirmed but didn't pull away. Charlie could tell this was a new experience for Finn but not an unpleasant one.

Moving his head, Charlie was again face-to-face with Finn.

“You have beautiful eyes,” said Charlie. “Green eyes are not so common.”

“My home was insular so the gene remained.”

Charlie looked in appreciation and then leaned in for more kissing. He wouldn't have guessed how much he'd like this with Finn but he had to admit there was a spark between them. It wasn't just the physical, but the conversation was nice. He'd have to wait a little longer before he made any decisions but for now they could have some fun.

 

Finn drew a breath when Charlie began to unbutton his trousers. When the hand reached in and down his underpants, Finn let out a slight gasp. Charlie had grasped his cock and wormed a finger under the foreskin, gently caressing the tip.  
That was an especially sensitive area, protected as it was by that layer of skin.

Letting out a moan, Finn enjoyed the sensation. Charlie was alternating between that and stroking the shaft. Finn was surprised how good it felt to be with someone who really wanted to pleasure him. Last time had been with Scott but neither of them had been particularly skilled back that. Andy had always been more concerned with himself.

Finn pushed Charlie up with his hands and Lifted with his biotics. With Charlie just a little above him, Finn undid the other man’s trousers. Then he used a very fine-tuned version of Throw to remove the trousers and underpants.

“Now I've got you where I want you,” Finn laughed.

Scooting back, Finn twisted Charlie so that he was laying down on the couch. Then he jumped on the already solid cock and went to work. Finn engulfed Charlie, swirling his tongue around the tip and under the flap of skin covering it. 

It had been some time since he'd really enjoyed this. Having some connection made it better. That was why Finn lowered himself down on that dick until he could feel it inside of his throat. There was an audible moan from Charlie. Guys always loved when their cocks were reached the back of the other guys’ throats. It was a special sensation.

Finn left it there for a few moments but had to pull himself off of it to breathe. He kept sucking near the head, using his hand on the shaft before making another attempt. Again, that moan from Charlie, who had his hands around the sides of Finn's head.

“Fuuuuck,” Charlie moaned. “Fantastique! Ta bouche est incroyable!”

Finn loved hearing that French. It meant Charlie was feeling so good that he reverted to his native language. He pulled himself off completely to look up at Charlie's face. He smiled when he saw that breathless look.

 

“My turn,” Charlie said.

He got up off the the couch and pulled Finn to a standing position. Charlie kissed Finn deeply. Then he yanked down Finn's clothes, shoving him back onto the couch so he could pull them off. 

Charlie went down on his knees and engulfed Finn, trying to reciprocate what the other had done. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't the skilled cocksucker Finn was but he did his best. Finn didn't seem to be complaining. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Charlie thought he ought to improve his skills if he was going to see Finn again. That thought caused him to stop for a moment and ponder what had popped into his head.

“Everything alright down there,” Finn asked 

“Oiu. Perhaps next time I'll be better.”

That caused a raised eyebrow from Finn, followed by a smile. He could see that Finn understood completely. Charlie loved watching that flush in Finn's cheeks.

Charlie didn't want to wait any further and once again went down on Finn. He took a deep breath and forced himself to go deeper but he couldn't hold out point. It seemed silly that a guy who had achieved the rank is couldn't hold his breath long enough for this. He was determined to become the N3 of cocksucking.

 

Finn felt himself brought to the edge more than once. Partly it was because Charlie was putting so much effort into this but mostly he'd gotten excited when Charlie said he wanted to do this again in the future.

Finally having had enough, he pulled Charlie off of him.

“Do you have any lube,” Finn asked.

Charlie grinned and got up, disappearing into the other room. Rather than come back, he beckoned to Finn from the doorway. He wanted Finn in his bed.

Charlie got up and followed. He found Charlie laying on his back shaking the bottle of lube with his fingers.

Finn walked over and grabbed the bottle. He spread some of it on his fingers and reached behind him to work it into his ass.

Grabbing it back, Charlie coated his index finger. He slowly worked it inside of Finn. Once Finn was relaxed, he added another finger. By the time Finn was comfortable with three, he pulled them out. He lubed up his cock.

 

Charlie started with a gentle rhythm. Despite how they'd met, Charlie really didn't know much about Finn's sex behavior. Finn had been drugged up and did things he'd never done before. Finding what worked for the both of them way going to make it much better.

Once he was reasonably sure that Finn was comfortable, he began to pick up the pace. He sometimes pulled almost all the way out before slamming in to the hilt. There moans elicited by Finn told him all he needed to know. Charlie went harder and faster. He soon knew he was reaching the point of no return and pulled out.

Finn turned to look back at Charlie. “Why'd you stop?”

“Get on your back,” Charlie answered. “I want to watch your face while I'm fucking you.”

 

Finn's heart started beating faster. When Charlie pushed inside a look of ecstasy covered his face. It felt so good. His eyes were closed as he was enjoying the sensation but they shot open when he he felt Charlie's lips on his own, tongue darting into his mouth and looking together with Finn's own.

When Charlie pulled back he started going faster and harder. Finn watched to sweat on Charlie's face and could tell the other man was really into it. It didn't take long for Finn to get to the edge and shoot his load all over his chest, and beyond. Charlie stopped to lick some of it off before continuing.

Finn was loving it, watching Charlie go at it. He was still a few minutes away but Finn watched him stiffen up and could tell Charlie was cumming inside of him. When he was done he collapsed down onto Finn and kissed him.

 

“Wow,” Charlie said. “That was great.”

“Aye,” Finn responded. “Look at the mess you made on my chest.”

“Me?”

“If you hadn't given me such a great fucking I never would have cum so much.”

Pulling out, Charlie briefly got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He took a minute to think about what he was going to do next, what he'd say to Finn. 

Charlie grabbed two towels and walked into the bedroom. He tossed one of them to Finn. While cleaning off his own cock Finn used the towel to clean off his ass. Charlie sat down on the bed next to Finn and leaned over to kiss him. It was uncharacteristic of him to do this sort of thing.

“Want to take a shower,” Charlie asked. “I'll help you scrub all the cum and lube out of your ass.”

With a smirk, Finn stood up and walked into the other room. Taking that as an answer, Charlie followed. He saw Finn pissing when he entered. Turning on the water, Charlie went to piss as Finn was shaking his cock.

“Go ahead and set the temperature to your liking. I'll be there in a moment.”

By the time Charlie had finished, Finn was stepping into the shower. It was going up be a tight fit but they could make it work.

Charlie slid on behind Finn, his cock almost touching the biotic's ass. He got soap from the dispenser. Charlie started by shampooing Finn's head but then washed his shoulders and back, finally coming to that perfect ass. He spent some time on it before soaping up his hand some more. Then he pushed a finger inside of Finn's anus and wiggled out around, thrusting it in and out. 

Hearing a moan, Charlie knew this wasn't going up be a simple shower, especially after his own cock started to grow. There was no way for Finn to miss the erection pressing at his ass.

“Stick it in me,” said Finn.

Charlie didn't need to be asked twice. Between the soap and remnants of lube and cum no more preparation was required.

In one quick thrust, Charlie was inside of Finn. He pumped hard. When heard Finn cry out that he was cumming, Charlie pounded even harder, once not cumming inside of Finn. Then he relaxed, arms around Finn's belly, head on his shoulders.

 

Finn liked it, maybe even more than the first time. Despite it's brevity in was somehow more intimate. The way Charlie held him and leaned on him felt right. Feeling Charlie's cock soften inside of him said there was no hurry, no need to fuck and run.

“That was nice,” Finn said. “Both times.”

Charlie hummed his agreement. Then he backed slightly away and started to really clean Finn's backside. It was show and methodical, something Finn paid in return. When they stepped out of the shower, Finn took the proffered towel. Over dry, Finn leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet. He had butterflies in his stomach as he pulled away.

Finn heard Charlie say, “We should do this again. All of it.”

Finn smiled and nodded his head. He didn't know where this was going but at least it wasn't going to be a one night stand.

 

Charlie was surprised with himself. He couldn't remember ever being do intimate with another guy this soon. He'd given up on that after the debacle with Marcus when he was a teenager. That hadn't established how things would work between them. It turned out Marcus would not compromise on some key things. After that, he took things very slowly. Sex, yes. Any sort of emotional attachment? No. Not until he thought there was a chance.

“Are you falling for this guy,” Kremsky asked after he'd returned to the Agincourt.

“Not exactly but I like him,” Charlie responded. “He's fun to be around and the sex is phenomenal.”

“Any more double fucking?”

“No. And it won't happen again. If there is to be a chance to build a relationship, it will be only between the two of us.”

“Did you set those ground rules?”

“We are not at that point. It will depend on how long we remain together.”

“You're already talking about seeing him again.”

Charlie gave Kremsky a look of longing but quickly tamped it down.

“We have said we'd like to see each other again. No plans at present, only intention.”

“Why don't you make plans, even if only tentative? Show him it wasn't something only spoken in the afterglow.”

“You are saying this,” Charlie said with some incredulity. “Last time I brought him up you said something about 'cumdump’.”

“Listen, buddy,” Kremsky. “I saw that look in your eyes a minute ago. I don't care what you say. You want this guy. I want you to be happy. If you think this guy has the potential to make you happy then you'd be stupid not to follow up.”

“Yes? You think so?”

“For you like the date separate from the sex?”

“Oh, yes. Asari fusion. He asked if the sushi contained Asari. And he fed me with his biotics after I threw a piece at him.”

Kremsky laughed. “Sounds like fun. If you've clicked already you definitely need to go on another date.”

 

When Finn checked his messages after returning to the Shenyang, he found one from Charlie. It was only a day later and Finn was wondering if Charlie was going to tell him he wasn't interested. He opened the message with trepidation.

Dear Finn, I wanted you to know that  
I had a great time with you on Saturday.  
Dinner was fun, and so was the sex.  
I do not wish to be overly forward  
but I would like to do this again. I  
will not return to the Citadel until  
January, but maybe, if you want, we  
can make plans to meet.  
Best, Charlie

That sent Finn reeling, but not in a bad way. He had hoped there would be more, they'd said there would be, but people could be flakey.

If Charlie was going to be out for three months he might have up to a month ashore. In that case, they might have as much as a week overlap. Finn prayed that they could have that time. Unlike last time, he was quick to respond. There was no doubt they wanted to see each other again.

 

Charlie got an all to familiar message from Gil Brodie. The Agincourt was stopping at Pinnacle Station for two days to refill and restock. They weren't technically off-duty but he'd have free time for means. Gil wanted to meet up. Charlie hemmed and hawed over it but finally decided to meet him. It's not like he and Finn were in a relationship. They'd only had one date.

There was a lot of grunting and moaning. Lots of good sex. Lots of cumming inside of Gil, be it his ass or mouth. Nothing to complain about because the sex with them was always great.

“What's on your mind,” Gil asked. “You seem distracted. Not during the sex but you're usually grinning and thinking about if you could go one more round.”

“I can go another round,” Charlie said. “I'm starting to chub up right now thinking about getting in that ass.”

“Buuuut…”

Charlie sighed. He didn't really want to get into it but Gil had always been a closed mouth friend. He relayed it all, from the sex club to the date to how he was feeling about it.

“Seems like you've got it bad for this guy.”

“I shouldn't. We barely know each other.”

Gil shrugged his shoulders. “You've had amazing sex with him twice and you've basically had two dates where you really enjoyed yourself. You also think he feels the same way. Why fight it?”

“The first time we had sex was hot but not amazing and he doesn't even remember it.” 

“Stop derailing the conversation. Does the idea of seeing him again excite you?”

“Oui.”

“Then go for it! Or does sex with me make you feel guilty?”

“Non,” Charlie replied. “We have no monogamy agreement in place, not after one date.”

“It doesn't matter anyway,” said Gil. “I'm leaving. You won't be able to reach me again. That's partly why I wanted to see you one last time.”

“Are you going to the Terminus Systems and expect never to return?”

“Much further than that and I'll be in cryo for a long time to come.”

“Why?”

“It's a private endeavor but I'm not supposed to talk about it.”

“Yet here you are talking about it.”

Gil rolled his eyes. “Fine. I'm part of something called the Andromeda Initiative. We're heading to Andromeda and I'll be in cryo for 600 years. I'm going up be an engineer aboard one of the exploration ships.’

Charlie's jaw dropped open. This was the last thing he expected would come out of Gil's mouth.

“Shit. When do you leave?”

“A few months. It wasn't supposed to be so soon but for some reason they accelerated plans. I thought I might not get another chance to see you.”

“I'm going to miss you, Gil. Even if we only became friends it was nice knowing someone was around in Council space you I could not only fuck but also have a conversation.”

Gil grinned. “Speaking of which, my ass wouldn't mind that day cock of yours inside of me one more time. At least one more time.”

Charlie laughed, got between Gil's legs while pulling them up and over his shoulders. Without much warning he was inside of Gil. He rammed hard and fast, eventually showing down to keep himself in check. It was only after Gil came for the second time that Charlie ramped things up and was soon flooding the insides of the ginger.

By the time Charlie went back to the Agincourt he was exhausted. He know he wasn't going up get much rest but his cock was completely worn out. Kremsky noticed as much and approached him.

“You sent ahead and hooked up with Brodie,” Kremsky asked. “Done with Finn already?”

“Hardly, but I'm a man with needs. Until Finn and I decide what we are and how it works I have no problem fucking another man so much that he can hardly walk. It's something for Gil to remember my by. He could probably find a pint glass with all the loads I shot inside of him.”

“And that, my friend, is why we've never had sex with each other. If I'd been there he'd fill up two pints.”

 

Finn had in no way expected to be at Arcturus Station, much less find that Scott Ryder was still stationed there. Now here he was, sliding his cock in and out of his ex-boyfriend. He collapsed into Scott's chest after blowing his load inside of him.

“That was great,” Scott said with a smile. “Now it's my turn!”

Scott flipped Finn over into his back. He reached into his butt and scooped out some of the cum, using it to lubricate his cock. He spent a few moments making sure Finn could take him and then plunged inside.

Finn let out a moan. He remembered how fun Scott was in bed and well they'd always gotten along. It was too bad work had gotten in the way and all of a sudden he worried that might happen with Charlie.

That was a fleeting thought as Scott began to pump in and out of him. He had forgotten how good Scott was at hitting that sweet spot inside. Finn had to concentrate on something else to keep from cumming too soon. He tried to until Scott stuck his tongue in Finn's mouth. That was it and he shot cum right onto his face, even into his mouth.

Scott smiled but didn't stop fucking him. He did scoop some of the cum off of Finn's chest and ate it. Then his tongue was back inside of Finn's mouth.

Both of those things insured that Finn wasn't going to lose his erection anytime soon. Scott enjoyed bottoming but was an even better top. At least, Finn thought.

When it was over they cuddled, not even bothering to clean up. 

“I miss that,” Finn said. “Sex with you was always fun. Being around you was fun.”

“About that,” Scott said. “So long as you're here I may as well tell you something pretty big that's about to happen in my life.”

“What’s that?”

“Secret project. I’m going to another galaxy with Sara, my Dad and a whole lot of others. When I wake up it will be 600 years later.”

“Oh.” Finn pondered it for a moment. “If you’re not having sex for another six hundred years, we ought to help you get in as much as possible before you go.”

Scott laughed and they were off to it once again.

 

“Why are you so nervous,” Kremsky asked. “You fucked this guy before. Twice.”

“More than that but I want to see him,” Charlie responded. “The company is nice. We talk and laugh.”

“And you going on a date?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“You sure this isn’t about sex? You did some nasty things to him.”

“Just once. Then the thank you meet up where there was no sex. It was fun. The real first date was also lots of fun even before the sex. I really like this guy.”

Kremsky shoot his head, not at all sure his friend was making the right decision.

“I don’t know, man.”

“You know, if someone had shown up to that party I would probably never have met him, at least not in any meaningful way.”

“I know, I know! Don’t make me feel guilty about it!”

Charlie smiled. “I don’t want you to feel guilty. I want you to be happy for me.”

Kremsky rolled his eyes. “Fine. Get out of here. Go have dinner and then go rail his ass.”

 

Pat looked critically at Finn and then straightened out the sleeves on his jacket.

“Better.”

“Thanks.”

“You seem nervous,” Pat said

“I am.”

“Even after that romp with Scott?”

“Scott was always fun but our schedules were never compatible, especially since he was never promoted. Besides, an intergalactic relationship seems difficult, especially when there will be 600 years between us.”

“There’s that. I was just wondering if Charlie might not be all you’re looking for. Like maybe you still want to play the field.”

“It was one date! No commitment yet but I do want more. Maybe we’ll end up seriously dating.”

“How about you get past the second date?”

Finn grinned. “Aye. If nothing else, it’ll be a fun night.”

 

“Zakera Ward, eh,” Charlie commented.

The restaurant, if you could call it that, was The Stand. Or so he thought. Turned out there was a back room with tables rather than just the counter.

Finn smiled as the went through the door and were seated.

“You didn’t really think I was going to take you on a date to a counter, did you?”

Charlie picked up the menu. The place was known for its raman with dried seaweed but there were other Japanese-style foods. He immediately discounted the sushi since they’d had that on their last date.

“This menu is inter--hang on. Is that whisky?”

“It is,” Finn responded. “They make something called a whisky highball. Old-time Japanese drink. You might note the lack of whisky type. I might not be from Earth, but hopefully at least from a colony. If we’re really lucky, the grains and such will be from Earth-based seed.”

“That sounds like the thing for me.”

“Good. Would you mind if I chose a few things for us to share? I’ve been here a few times. The ramen is great but there’s so much more to be enjoyed.”

“Go for it.”

 

Finn couldn’t believe how much stamina Charlie had. That first night, after dinner, he must have dropped at least three loads inside of him. In the morning and afternoon, there was a lot more of it. In fact, by the end of the week he’d had so much of Charlie’s cum that he felt he was swimming in it. He’d never in his life had so much sex. There was no complain on his end, and no boredom, and Finn was feeling kind of empty when Finn shipped out. There was only one thing to do about that.

The sex party wasn’t such a bad idea. He decided not to use any drugs whatsoever to avoid the Hallex situation. Normally he wouldn’t have more than one or two guys cum in him but Finn was so used to a cock in him that he wanted more. It might have been a gangbang train - there were at least three guys who had fucked him - but Finn decided to switch it up. He fucked two guys. He didn’t have Charlie’s stamina, or maybe he was just out of practice, but it was still a good time. When Finn finally left he was feeling sated.

“How did the week with Charlie go,” Pat asked.

“Great. Lots of laughs and lots more sex than I ever remember having.”

Finn had a distant look on his face, almost a frown.

“Something wrong? Did you leave on bad terms?”

“God, no,” Finn replied. “We’re already planning a third date when we’re both here again.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Finn but his lip. “I went to a sex party last night. Probably had sex with about five guys, top and bottom. I’m not saying it was a bad time but it wasn’t exactly a great time. It was just cocks and asses. No connection. I, uh, don’t think I’ll do it again.”

“Really? Why is that? You had a great time with Scott and enjoyed yourself at the party. Are you planning to be celibate?”

Finn snorted. “Of course not. I think what I’m going to do is wait. I’ll wank until I see him again.”

 

“So,” said Banks. “I hear you’ve been quite a busy boy. Kremsky said there was one solid week where he didn’t so much as catch a glimpse of you, starting the night of your date with, what’s his name? Cumdump?”

“His name is Finn Wash. Sgt. Finn Walsh. He’s not a cumdump. At least, I don’t think so. We had so much sex. I don’t know if I ever fucked so much in my life.”

“Cumdump,”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “It was more than that. The dates themselves were fun, and the sex was fantastic, but there was so much more. The cuddling, the kissing, the watching vids together or just lazing about. I admit he mostly lived with me for that one week but it was worth it. We’re definitely seeing each other again.”

“What are you going to do between now and then? It wouldn’t be like you to abstain.”

“Non,” said Charlie. “It would not be like me at all. Yet, I do not see myself having sex with anyone else. Perhaps I will feel different as I get lonely for sex, but that is my plan.”

“Moving on,” she said. “You’ve heard of our next mission?”

“No.”

“We’re heading to the human colony of New Canton. Or at least what used to be a human colony. It’s no longer there.”

Charlie gave Banks a confused look. “Did they disappear? Or was this another God-damned batarian attack?”

“We don’t know. Reports are that the colony simply vanished. There seems to be no sign of violence but we’re going to investigate.”

“Shit.” Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “No one has been there?”

“A cargo ship, which is how we found out. The worst part is that this isn’t the first human colony to disappear. It’s the twelfth. Alliance command has been covering it up but if we keep losing colonies it’s going to be obvious to remote families that they’re gone. You are going to lead a team to investigate.”

 

When they did get to Cyrene, the moon was completely empty. The buildings were intact, the shuttles were all parked, plates and drinks were on the table, and all the signs that people lived there. Except they weren’t there. The most confusing part was that all video logs were absent. It could be seen that things proceeded along just fine and then the logs cut out for over a day. Then they resumed and the colonists were gone.

“Sgt, Renault,” said a marine heading his way. “I found this.” He held in his gloved hand a light brown insect. It wasn’t something he recognized but this was an alien world.

“Good work, Pvt. Rivera,” said Charlie, taking it from him.

Charlie got a closer look but then saw it started to move. He closed his hand to hold it while retrieving a sample container. Carefully, he was able to get it inside the contained before sealing it. The insect looked angry, banging against the sides in an attempt to get out. Charlie dropped the container in a couch for later study.

Charlie sent out a message to his team. “Be on the lookout for bee-like creatures, several centimeters long. Take precautions. They made seem to be dead but I’ve already seen one wake up. I don’t know what they are or if they’re dangerous but don’t take any chances. Destroy them if you can.”

He received a series of acknowledgments and they continued their search for evidence. It was Charlie himself who came upon something he would qualify as unusual. It was a colonist, arm severed by a lift. What was most strange was that there was some kind of yellowish glow and though it seemed as though she should have bled out but the blood was not flowing. Something had caused her to become inert. It was more like being in cryo but without the cold.

As Charlie tried to pull her away, he heard a strange buzzing sound. I sounded like a swarm bees and that sent chills down his spine. Not wanting to stick around, Charlie ran. He caught sight of what definitely looked like a swarm of bees. Ducking inside one of the prefabs, Charlie found a locker that looked like it could hold him. He got inside and closed it. It wasn’t a perfect seal but he hoped that if the things didn’t see him then they’d pass by. Charlie was fortunate that it had paid off since he suspected that he’d have ended up like that colonist. From there, maybe he’d also disappear.

Stepping out of the locker as quietly as possible, Charlie radioed the Perugia. 

“I need support,” Charlie said. “There are strange bugs that attack in swarms. A colonist was found frozen, which a severed arm that wasn’t bleeding. Managed to hide but unsure of the status of my team. Going to investigate.”

“Yes, Sergeant,” a voice responded. “We’ll send down a shuttle. Try to hold out as long as you can.”

“Copy that.”

Charlie moved slowly out through the prefab and peeked around the doorway. He saw nothing.

“Bravo Squad, send me your location. Please respond.”

There was only silence, something which did not bode well. He might very well be on his own.

Moving out, Charlie pulled out a homing grenade. If that swarm did appear again he hoped it could wipe it out, or at least take out a good portion of its numbers. As he moved forward, Charlie caught sight of one of his squad. It looked like it might be Cpl. Alton and he was frozen like the colonist. He didn’t see the swarm, which was good, but it looked like it had cut through his squad. At least they seemed to be alive, so that was a good sign.

Slowly moving about, Charlie found more and more of his team on the ground. Shaking one of them didn’t seem to make any difference so he didn’t bother with the rest. Then he heard that familiar buzzing. The swarm was heading his way and there was no cover.

Charlie flung the homing grenade toward the swarm. It must have clung to one or two of them before causing an explosion that took out a good portion of them. He pulled out an inferno grenade and waited for the remaining swarm to bunch together. Charlie threw it. The ensuing explosion took care of most, if not all, of the bugs.

After that encounter, Charlie saw no further signs of the bugs. They must have been left behind. He sat down on the ground and awaited the incoming shuttle. The squad was alive, as was the lone colonist, but no one was certain how to revive them. They were shipped away for study in an attempt to restore them.

 

When Finn stepped out of the shuttle on Zorya, the destruction was obvious. The Eldfell-Ashland facility was on fire but it looked as though someone had largely extinguished it. There were a number of employees huddled about, but nowhere near what would have been necessary to run the refinery. He hoped that others had escaped through other routes.

The bigger problem were the mercenaries. Blue Suns were running around, trying to take out the civilians. They were pissing Finn off. He sent a singularity at a few of them and then took them out with a pistol.

The battle didn’t take long. The mercs, despite attacking the refinery workers, weren’t all that invested. Their boss had already fled and that wasn’t the sort of behavior that engender loyalty. There was one important piece of information that he brought back to his superiors.

 

“Are you sure about that,” Commander Orin said. “This was a confirmed sighting?”

“Not be me,” Finn responded. “One of the mercs said it when we interrogated him. It was collaborated by some of the others.”

“Commander Shepard. It’s been two years since his death. Did he fake it?”

“I have no idea, sir.”

“Probably an imposter. I’ll have to take this up with Command.”

 

When he returned to quarters, Finn found he had a message from Charlie. He hoped it was plans for a date, or even something sexier.

Dear Finn,  
I can’t get into the details right here, but I’m been placed on  
Special assignment. It should only take about a month  
But I won’t be returning to the Perugia for the time being.  
I will be back on the Citadel earlier than expected.  
If possible, I would like to spend some more time  
With you, scheduling permitting. I won’t be able to  
Contact you until my assignment is over but  
Send me a message letting me know when  
You’ll be in port.

Best, Charlie

P.S. Don’t go looking for anyone else because  
I’m really hoping to rock your world.

💕

 

That message had Finn’s heart beating faster, especially form the postscript and the hearts. It sounded like Charlie might be looking for more out of Finn and that made him ecstatic. He didn’t waste time on sending a reply, even if Charlie wouldn’t get it for another month.

Dear Charlie,  
Good luck on your mission. I should be in port about  
Two weeks after you arrive. I’m excited to see you.  
I’m looking forward to you rocking my world.  
Best, Finn  
💞

Finn hoped he didn’t seem too eager but if so Charlie was feeling the same way. He couldn’t put a finger on why these feelings were so strong with so few dates. Best he could figure is that the space between the dates allowed for feelings to develop which might not have happened if they’d seen each other frequently.

 

“I heard from Charlie,” Finn said to Pat. “He wants to see me again. Even sooner than I expected.”

“Is he skipping out on his duty?”

“Nah. Special assignment for the next month and then returning to the Citadel until the Perugia arrives and then finishes its short leave.”

“Sounds like the two of you will have some together.”

“He told me he plans to rock my world.”

“Wow. Looks like there’s some real potential with this guy.”

“I hope so.”

 

Charlie stretched out his arms. He’d had two solid weeks to rest up after his ordeal. He was more than ready to meet up with Finn.

“I can’t believe you’ve been celibate for two weeks,” Kremsky commented.

“Saving up for Finn,” said Charlie.

“I know you like him but this seems overboard.”

Charlie had a dreamy look in his eyes, as if imagining meeting up with Finn.

“I’m done with you,” said Kremsky. “Go fuck your boy or whatever you plan to do.”

 

When Finn set eyes on Charlie he walked quickly over to him. He hugged him and then planted a kiss right on the lips. This marked the first time that they had so publicly displayed any sort of romantic relationship.

“That was a nice welcome,” Charlie said with a bright smile.

“I’m happy to see you,” said Finn. “I’ve been, ah, waiting to get here, knowing all of the extra time we’ll have together.”

Finn noticed Charlie’s eyes light up. He was clearly just as excited.

“Why don’t we go back to my place,” said Charlie. “There are some things I want to discuss with you.”

“Oh, really?”

“We’ll get to that but a few other things.”

Finn accompanied Charlie back to the other’s apartment. He could tell that Charlie was anxious, something highly unusual. Charlie had always been confident, at least in every interaction he’d had with the man.

“Is there something wrong,” Finn asked.

“Non. Something good and a proposition.”

An eyebrow from Finn rose up.

“Tell me.”

“My special mission was for special forces. I am now an N4.”

“Amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thanks you. I merely wanted to explain my absence.”

Finn eyed Charlie. That was big news and Charlie brushed it off like it was nothing. He had to be excited about it, or at least proud of his accomplishment, but he was holding back. Something bigger was weighing on his mind.

“Tell me, already!”

Charlie sighed. “The SSV Hong Kong, which was destroyed during the Battle of the Citadel, has been rebuilt from the remains of the original. It needs crew. I intend to transfer to it.”

“I see,” said Finn. “What’s that got to do with me?”

“As I said, there are openings. I thought, perhaps, you might make that same transfer.”

Finn was taken aback. A lot of things went through his head but he hadn’t considered anything like this. The range included a wedding proposal, which wasn’t serious, to something along the lines of ‘let’s keep things casual’. The latter was what crossed his mind when Charlie had mentioned the transfer.

“You want me to join the crew of the same ship as yourself?”

“Oui. If you don’t want to, I understand.”

“This will take some thought. That’s a big step.”

“Indeed.” A sly grin covered Charlie’s face. “I intend to spend the next few weeks convincing you it is a great idea. The only idea that makes sense.”

Finn laughed as Charlie leaned forward and began to kiss him. This was more of what he had been expecting. Charlie fucked him like nothing else mattered. He was fully sated when Finn drifted off to sleep in Charlie’s arms.

 

Charlie awoke before Finn and stared down at him with a smile. He brushed a hand through Finn’s hair. There was no rush to move, Charlie simply enjoying holding Finn. He’d thought over and over again about how strong his feelings had become with such little time spent together. Yet, here he was asking Finn to practically move in with him. Well, not move in so much as make sure they could see each other regularly and always have shore leave together. Charlie had never before had such strong feelings for another man but he wasn’t about to run from them.

When Finn’s eyes fluttered open, Charlie once more smiled at him. Then he leaned down and gave Finn a kiss.

“Réveille-toi,” Charlie whispered.

“Dia dhuit ar maidin,” Finn replied.

Both spoke ‘good morning’ in their native tongue but neither were using translators. They still understood each other on the most basic level, in that it was the likely first thing one might say to the other upon awakening.

“I like that,” Finn said. “But have I to piss.”

“Me, too,” Charlie agreed.

The went to the bathroom and silently peed next to one another. Charlie was blatant in his appreciation of Finn's cock. As soon as the biotic had shook the last few drops off of his dick Charlie got on his knees and put it in his mouth.

Charlie loved feeling Finn's cock getting hard in his mouth. Those think veins that ran through the center and into the foreskin was such a turn on. His own cock was responding but Charlie didn't touch it. This was all about Finn. 

His tongue flicked under the foreskin, swirling around the glans. Finn let out a moan of appreciation as he grasped the sides of Charlie's heads.

Charlie was wanking the shaft but stopped as he began to swallow Finn's cock more deeply until finally taking it to the hilt. He pulled in and out a few times before having to back off. Sword swallowing wasn't one of his strongest bedroom talents.

After taking a few deep breaths, Charlie once more took the plunge. He stayed that way for as long as he could, helped by Finn pulling his head forward. Finn became more insistent and good breathing intensified until he finally shot his load right down Charlie's throat. Charlie had to pull out to breathe. Finn was still cumming and splattered it all of Charlie's face.

When Charlie got to his feet, Finn was still breathing hard. As soon as he stopped, Finn leaned forward and licked some cum off of Charlie's face while feeding him the rest.

“You couldn't do that last time we had sex.”

“I said I was going to practice,” Charlie said before kissing Finn. “I'm a man of my word.”

“And who did you practice on?”

Charlie laughed. “Part of my N training included breath control. You never know when your oxygen might be leaking or you end up deep underwater. But there was one other person who let me practice.”

“Another man in the side,” Finn queried.

“Longtime fuck buddy. I won't be seeing him again. He's going up another galaxy or something.”

“Really? What's his name?”

“Gil Brodie.”

“That's so strange.”

“Was he your fuck buddy, too,” Charlie asked.

“No, but I ran into my ex-boyfriend recently. Guy named Scott Ryder. He's also leaving the galaxy.”

“That is an odd coincidence. Must be a big project.”

“I'm a bit peckish.”

“I'll make some breakfast just as soon as I fuck that fine piece of ass. It's been almost eight hours since I've been in there. Tragic, really.”

 

And that's how they spent the next couple of weeks. Finn had thought the last time they were together that his ass had been thoroughly fucked but it was nothing compared to these few weeks. He was starting to wonder if Charlie was some sort of superhuman, at least in the bedroom.

One lazy day, Charlie propped himself on his elbow next to Finn on the bed. Finn thought he looked entirely too serious.

“What're you thinking about,” he asked Charlie.

“Have you thought about what I asked you,” he said. “About the Hong Kong?”

“You've been fucking me so much I haven't had much time to think about anything.” He was deflecting the question.

Charlie frowned and got up from the bed.

“Wait a minute,” Finn said, grabbing Charlie's arm. “Why are you so insistent about this?”

Charlie looked thoughtful and it was clear he was torn about explaining his motivations.

“I told you. I want you near me.”

“It's not than that. I can see it in your eyes.”

Charlie had an almost haunted look in his eyes before turning his head away. Then he turned back and looked Finn square in the eyes.

“There's a reason why I was sent back to N-School. I was on a mission to investigate a missing human colony. The twelfth colony to disappear.”

Charlie relayed the rest of the story and about how he was the only one to evade being frozen by the swarm. They still hadn't been able to undo it.

“There was even a rumor that this might have to do with the Reapers. It scares the living shit out of me.”

“Hold on,” said Finn. “I was on a mission and both mercs and civilians claimed they had seen Commander Shepard. Do you think there could be some kind of connection? Maybe he was in hiding to come up with a plan for how to stop them.”

“I don't know. I do know that I want you with me.”

Finn nodded his head. It was all beginning to make sense.

“You really care about you, don't you?”

“Maybe more than care.”

“Alright. I'll do it.”

Relief washed across Charlie's face.

“Good because I think I've fallen for you hard. I don't want you out of my sight.”

“You might have to. I need to go back to Earth.”

“I know. I'm coming with you.”

“Pardon me,” said Finn.

“Oui. We will visit your mother's grave and then you will come with me to France to meet my family.”

“Really? You planned this out? Assuming I said yes?”

“Your answer was not the deciding factor. I had already intended to do this.”

Finn was dumbfounded. Going from him double fucking him while drugged out to this. Charlie had all but said he loved him and Finn had to acknowledge that he felt the same. He could either let that slide or admit it.

“I hadn't wanted up believe it myself,” Finn began. “Didn't believe it could be real. But the fact is that I'm in love with you and I think it have been for a while now.”

“That makes me so happy,” Charlie said. “I love you, too.”

Finn was surprised not that Charlie leaned forward to kiss him but at the intensity. Their relationship had just leapt to a whole new plane. The hug from Charlie was so strong that Finn almost though he would break him. If everything that had passed between them that day wasn't an indicator of how strongly Charlie felt then nothing would.

 

On the cruiser to Earth, they spent a lot of time talking.

“No one has ever shown me this kind of care,” Finn said. “Pat did, until I'd driven him away for a while. Jordan was my best friend, the first person in the Alliance to show me compassion and take me under his wing, even if from a distance. Then he died on Eden Prime. You say Andy on our first date. He thought my feelings were bothersome.”

Charlie kissed the to of Finn's head.

“I had a serious heart problem growing up,” said Charlie. “When alien technology made its way to Earth, they fixed me. I worked hard to make myself very fit.”

“I can see that,” Finn said, poking at Charlie's gut, which was all muscle

“My brother became a Marine and died in combat. I decided I was going to be the very best Marine possible. My mother never liked it but she is happy for the man I've become. And she cannot wait to meet you.”

“That don't mind that you're gay? I know people mostly don't care but they didn't like it where I came from.”

“They love me. I'm sure your mother would have loved you if she'd know.”

Finn nodded. “I believe she's smiling down from the Heavens and glad that I'm finally happy, that I have someone to love who loves me in return.”

“Always,” Charlie said, but it was barely a whisper. It was just for them.

A warmth spread through Finn's body. He had no doubt Charlie meant what he'd said. They couldn't even claim it was the newness of it all because they'd first met a year ago. This was real.

 

Charlie had to admit that Oileáin Árann was truly a beautiful place, set off the coast of Ireland proper.  
However, people gave them a wide berth. Finn had told him that they feared him because he was biotic. That was part of why Charlie slid a hand down and held onto Finn's. 

They entered the graveyard together. Finn knew right where to go. When he got to the gravestone he dropped to his knees and began to pray. Charlie joined him, offering a peck on the side of his temple.

He brought his hands together and looked skyward.

“Hello, Mrs. Walsh. My name is Charlie Renault. I met Finn a year ago and I've that time I've come to fall in love with him. I wish I could have met you in person. I promise to protect him and keep him safe.”

Charlie saw the look of amazement on Finn's face. He hadn't come just to support Finn. He'd wanted to meet Mrs. Walsh in the only way he could.

When Finn rose, Charlie followed suit. Finn pulled him close and hugged him tight.

“You are an amazing man, Charlie Renault,” Finn said. “How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“I'm the lucky one,” Charlie said.

 

Finn couldn't believe the welcome he received. Parents, brother and sister all made him feel like he belonged. It was at dinner when he truly became astonished and knew these were truly exceptional people.

“Before we begin,” Mr. Renault said. “Let us pray. Give thanks to God for the meal before us and to Finn's mother, watching us all from Heaven.”

Finn began to cry. Charlie took hold of his hand and held it tightly. Finn understood that not only had Charlie talked to his parents about him but let him on what was happening.

“Charlie has told us so much about you,” said Mrs. Renault. “Always so excited. At has been non-stop for the past three months.”

Finn saw Charlie's cheeks turn beet red. He was feeling much the same way, knowing his partner - and wasn't that a new way to see him - had been so unabashed in telling his family about it. Finn's own cheeks got a little pink.

“His excitement was much like my own. We just hadn't told each other yet.”

“For shame, Charlie,” Mrs. Renault admonished her youngest child. “You know better than to keep this things to yourself.”

“Oui, Mère,” Charlie replied. “It had only been two dates. I thought it might be too soon.”

Finn had a tingling feeling go through him as Charlie walked up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist.

“Mms. Renault, do not fault Charlie,” said Finn. “He has always been the gentleman with me. It's been fun and grown into something special. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Very well,” Mr. Renault said. “Charlie has not brought a boy home since he was a teenager.”

“There was never anyone else I wanted to bring home,” Charlie said.

Mr. Renault grunted slightly but made no argument.

 

That night marked the first one where Charlie and Finn didn't have sex. It was unusual but Charlie wasn't at all uncomfortable. He wrapped an arm around Finn's chest. He kissed the back of Finn's neck, mumbled a goodnight and fell right to sleep.

When morning came, Charlie was on his back with Finn snuggled up next to him. He looked so peaceful that way. Charlie didn't want to wake him but he smelled fresh coffee and bacon from downstairs. Who knew when they'd next have access to any of these amenities?

“Wake up, my sweet,” Charlie whispered gently into his ear. 

Finn stirred, prompting Charlie to kiss him on the cheek. That caused the biotic's eyes to open. He smiled and turned guess head upright for a kiss. Charlie didn't disappoint.

“Are we breaking in this bed,” Finn asked.

“Perhaps tonight. Right now there are real eggs, real bacon, real bread, real butter, real jam and real coffee waiting for us downstairs.”

Finn shot up. “I can't remember the last time I had any of that. Always food that doesn't taste quite right. This will be heaven.”

“It will. Now let's have a piss, brush our teeth and get down there.”

“I'll need a shower.”

“Non. A shower can wait. Breakfast is family time.”

Charlie pulled Finn out of bed. Realizing his partner had nothing to wear, he have him some pajamas, a robe and slippers to wear. That was a set he'd left there. Charlie knew enough to bring his own.

Morning greetings were to be had. Mrs. Renault ushered Finn into a seat.

“How do you like your coffee, Finn?”

“Normally I'd load it with cream and sugar but this is real coffee. I will drink it black to savor the flavor.”

Charlie nodded his head in approval.

The visit went well. Finn told him it was the first time since he'd left Ireland that he had a sense of family. That made Charlie happy because it's exactly what he'd hoped for.

 

Finn was convinced. When they got back to the Citadel he put in for a transfer to the Hong Kong. He hoped it didn't affect their duty but had admit that seeing Charlie more often did appeal to him. He doubted they'd have much time to spend together but it would be fine.

Meantime, they had one more week before he had to ship out, unless he received orders that he'd been transferred.

“I'm starting to get nervous,” Finn said.

“Then stop,” said Charlie. “Hearing nothing is not the same as a no.”

Finn was tense until he felt Charlie's arms wrap around his waist. The other man kissed the back of his neck, then the side. Charlie finally lay his head on Finn's shoulder. It helped Finn calm down. Charlie had a way about him that always put Finn at ease.

As though it were fate, there was a ping indicating that Finn had received a message. It was from Alliance command. Finn got nervous all over again.

“Open it,” Charlie said, almost a command. He wanted to know the response as much as Finn.

Finn walked over to his terminal. His finger hovered over a button but then he pressed it, opening the message. He was silent as he read it, a lot going through his mind. Finally he opened the message, taking his time reading it. He nodded his head slowly, giving nothing away.

“What does it say?” Charlie was impatient. He wanted to just as much as Finn but was better at keeping it under wraps.

Finn turned around, looking serious. Then a broad grin covered his face and he jumped up right into Charlie's arms.

“The transfer went through!”

They kissed deeply until Charlie put him down. Finn was surprised to see his partner's eyes glistening.

“Are you okay,” Finn asked.

Charlie nodded his head and pulled Finn forward, hugging him tightly.

“You don't know how happy this makes me,” Charlie finally said. “I was worried that…”

“What's wrong love?”

“This business with Shepard, the Collectors and the Reapers has me worried. If there's a link and the Reapers really are coming… I need to be with you when it happens.”

Finn smiled. “I'm here, love.” He cupped Charlie's chin and gently kissed his lips. “We're doing this together.” Another kiss.

Charlie visibly relaxed but it was surprising to Finn. Charlie was always strong, not just with him but generally in life. This vulnerability showed Finn just how deeply Charlie loved him.

“I know,” said Charlie. “I shouldn't have hid how anxious I was about this.”

“You don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything. I'm not fragile. I won't break. And I can be there for you when you need it.”

“Thank God for that.” Charlie hugged Finn again and placed his head on the other man's shoulder.

 

There wasn't a lot of time to spend together on the Hong Kong but that didn't matter. They were both on board and had their downtime together.

Then came the rumor that Commander Shepard had temporarily held off a Reaper invasion but at the cost of an inhabited batatian system. That brought things front and center, enough so that the Hong Kong was ordered to return to Earth orbit and some of the crew on the ground, including Finn and Charlie.

“This waiting is killing me,” Finn said. “We've been groundside for almost six months now.”

Charlie stroked Finn's hair. “Be grateful we're not neck deep in husks.”

Finn frowned. It made him think of his old friend, Drake, who had died on Eden Prime three years earlier.

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Those words were prophetic when alarms started sounding. Then came the reason.

“All personnel, prepare for imminent incursion,” the alert came. “Reapers en route will be he--”

The comms went down and the reasons why became evident. Reapers almost literally began to rain down from the sky, targeting, seeking only to destroy.

“Major Torres,” Finn called through his comms.

Nothing. Charlie tried the same but with similar results. He pulled Finn up and strapped on his weapons. “Let's go.”

“Where are we going,” Finn asked. “We don't have orders.”

“Then we find someone who can. Or we fight whatever is out there.”

“Just… I think we should stick together.”

Charlie gave Finn a passionate kiss, grabbed his hand and was out the door.

To describe it as a war zone didn't do it justice. Everything was on fire. Shuttles attempting escape we're shot down. Husks were in evidence but so were other things that had to have been made out of non-human races. Some if those Reapers were consuming the dead to replenish their health. It was horrifying.

Charlie pulled out his Typhoon and began firing at anything non-human. Finn put up barriers while using reaving some of the husks. That left then weakened and easier to take out.

They ran around looking for anyone with any sort of rank but one thing was becoming abundantly clear: they we're going to lose San Diego. It was a matter of whether or not they could escape before that happened which was at issue.

They ran, dodging Reaper fire and taking out husks along the way. More marines joined them along the way. Watching a dreadnought exploding made it even more real. Reapers were beyond anything anyone had ever seen.

“Charlie,” Finn called. “I can't--”

“You can,” he shouted back. “I didn't ask you to transfer to the Hong Kong for you to not keep going! You're a Marine who has proven himself in battle. Act like it!”

That stung. Finn was feeling very much afraid and needed a reality check. Those words did the trick and he snapped back to the confident and powerful biotic that he was.

By the time they'd reached the outskirts of the San Diego base there was almost nothing left of it. Had they not just ran they would have been dead.

It was hours before they came upon something that passed for a unit. They were a group of survivors that had a major in charge. 

“Sgt. Renault reporting for duty,” Charlie said with a salute.

“Sgt. Walsh reporting for duty!”

“What's your specialty, Renault?”

“Infiltration, sir. Commando.”

“Very good. What about you, Walsh?”

“Adept, sir. Nemesis.”

“What unit were you in?”

“Served on the Hong Kong but have been groundside for the last six months,” Finn replied.

The major nodded his head. “The Hong Kong was engaging Reaper ships last I heard but communications are down. We only have short range comms. Information is limited.”

Charlie and Finn remained at attention, waiting for orders.

“There are rations. Grab some and we'll move out.”

They departed and went looking for food.

“How are you holding up,” Charlie asked, far more gently than he'd spoken earlier.

“I feel like I might shit my drawer but otherwise fine.”

Helmets covered their faces so Charlie gave Finn a gentle squeeze of his hand. That relaxed both of them, even if the contact was through armored gloves.

Orders were given to head out. They moved north. An assumption was made that Vancouver was probably hit as hard as San Diego. It was impossible for marines from the two spaceports to meet but maybe they could push Reaper forces in the same general direction to whittle away at the husks.

The days and weeks became little more than fight, eat, shit, sleep, fight, eat, shit, sleep. There were no breaks and the Reapers were relentless. What became apparent was that the Reapers mostly seemed concerned with metropolitan areas. They used husks to deal with the rest, at least for now.

“New orders, Renault,” said the major. “There's a Reaper camp with captive humans. I'm sending a team to investigate. Don't take any chances. They're probably indoctrinated. We want that intel over anything else.”

“Yes, sir,” Charlie said.

Finn wasn't happy to hear the news.

“We're supposed to stay together!”

“I know.” Charlie removed a glove to caress Finn's face. Then he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “If it were possible I would bring you but I would just as soon you not go to a place where you might be indoctrinated.”

“But you might--”

“Hush, mi amor. I will use my scope to look into the camp. I have no intention of getting too close.”

Then, for the first time since the invasion began, Finn and Charlie parted ways.

 

Charlie looked through his sniper scope into the camp. He couldn't tell whether or not they were indoctrinated but there was no chance that they could be saved. The forces there was so overwhelming that drawing attention was a death sentence.

Charlie gave an indicator that they should retreat to report back to base. That would have been fine had an overtired Marine not slipped and fired his weapon. There was no doubt that forces would be coming there way.

“Run,” he yelled.

It was chaos. Most of his squad was dead in moments. Charlie his behind debris, moving very slowly and cautiously. To divert attention from himself, he lobbed an inferno grenade as far away from himself as possible. When it went off, the husks turned their attention to that direction.

He managed to kill some husks from a distance but spending too much time in any single position would draw them too him. Charlie wanted to survive more than take on husks.

In a careless moment, a cannibal shot at his helmet and knocked out his short wave communicator. He took and others husks out with a grenade and ran. 

The unit he was with was always on the move. He had been counting on being able to contact them to get their current location but that was no longer an option. He'd also been moving about in a haphazard manner in an attempt to elude enemy forces. Even getting back to the most recent base was unlikely. Charlie was on his own and prayed that Finn would be okay.

Finding food was a priority. He could recycle water in his suit but not food. Combing through burnt out buildings occasionally netted him some food but not enough. Charlie was running on fumes and his only thought came to be that be had to find Finn.

The wandering seemed endless until he finally stumbled upon what looked to be a Marine encampment. As he entered he saw a biotic scream, biotically flinging his helmet into the distance before collapsing on the ground in tears.

Even in his own distressed state he wanted to help. This grieving biotic must have lost someone dear to him, much as everyone had. Charlie approached and placed a hand on the shoulder of the other. When the biotic turned, he pulled away in shock.

Undoing his helmet and dropping it to the ground, Charlie kneeled down and embraced Finn. They kissed and babbled but there were too many tears to string together any kind of coherent conversation.

Finn dragged Charlie to eat some rations, directed him to the latrine and then to a place to sleep. Finn shouldn't have been there but there was no way he was letting go over Charlie. They fell asleep cuddling, an arm wrapped around Charlie's chest.

Neither had been in good spirits for some time but just being together charged them. 

One day, after time on search and rescue, Finn dropped to one knee before Charlie. He pulled off one of his dog tags, holding it in one hand. 

“Charlie, I don't want to live without you,” he started. “I'm not sure I can. Would you be my husband?”

Charlie looked shocked. It wasn't that it was so hard to believe as it was unexpected. 

“Yes,” Charlie said, no hesitation in his voice. “I would love to be your husband. Until death do us part.”

Finn handed the tag to Charlie in lieu of a ring. Charlie pulled off his own tags and handed one of them to Finn. This was not an approved action but right now they didn't care. Being together was all that mattered. 

Finn rose to his feet and gave his now fiance a passionate kiss. They were both grinning from ear to ear. 

 

From then on, we were inseparable. No one even tried to keep us from working side-by-side. They were desperate for manpower and couldn’t waste time arguing with us. Better still, we made an exceptional team.

 

When Finn asked me to marry him, I was surprised. Not that I believed for a second that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with me, but I hadn’t expected this. We exchanged dog tags, the promise of a future wedding.

 

It wasn’t more than a few months in that Charlie and I decided military life wasn’t for us. Sure, the looters had to be contained, but was it really such a surprise that people desperate for food and shelter were grabbing whatever they could? Who wanted to chase them down? Instead, we switched to search, rescue and rebuilding. Not so surprising, this cut down on the looting.

 

We got married. A Buddhist monk had the authority and recorded it on an omni-tool for future verification. The creepy part was that our rings came from the dead. We could, in theory, find some from an abandoned jewelry store but it was unlikely. There we were Mr. and Mr. Walsh-Renault. Given our first meeting, with Finn being fucked by so many men, myself included, I would never have guessed we’d end up here.

 

A lot of the tech we had relied on after becoming part of the galactic community was based on Reaper tech. That no longer worked. Yes, not everything was based on it but your average person didn’t have access. It was back to combustible engines. When Charlie had come across an antique motorcycle, there was a glimmer in his eyes. Finn smiled, knowing his husband wanted to drive it. There was even gasoline to be found in the garage. Whoever had owned it must have driven it occasionally and stocked up on fuel. They didn’t need a lot; primarily, it was just a joyride. Riding down the California coast, arms wrapped around Charlie’s waist, it felt good. The war was over, they were alive and they had the rest of their lives together.


End file.
